Familiars
by PassingTime
Summary: Full Summary inside. An Idea inspired by Seom's amazing story 'Kitten'. Hermione receives unwanted attention in a world thats already on a knife edge. Who is it and what will it en'tail' ? if you catch my drift. Furry little problems. SSHG eventually.
1. Prologue

Familiars

Disclaimer: I own nothing nor do I profit from this, I only play in the World which JKR created.

Summary - Wizarding Britain is in a muddle. Deaths and fights appearing everywhere. Hermione receives unwanted attention that results in chaos. Familiars, Potions, Professors, Slytherins & Gryffindors. Let the fun begin and the fur fly. (An idea inspired by Soem's story 'Kitten' which by the way is an excellent story so go read it!) An SS/HG story and Not H.B.P compliant.

#

Prologue -

"Albus" Poppy Pomfrey sighed, "I don't think my stocks of potions are going to last the year. I swear there has been more mishaps this year than any other and my usual supplies can't keep up. I would ask Severus, Albus, but you know I'd never because of certain 'circumstances'." She sighed again, "I just don't know what to do this year."

Albus Dumbledore looked kindly at the old school matron, now slumped in her armchair in defeat. The second year since Voldemort's return had been havoc on the school students - their parents, supporters of the 'light' and their families had been murdered through out the year - the dark mark floating above their homes. Quite a few of the pupils from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff turned on their Slytherin classmates causing mayhem in the corridors and a few nasty accidents after classes. Sadly because of this the 'light' had lost a few potentials within Slytherin and Severus had had a handful with counseling those few within his house who were taking the aggression from the others quite badly.

Thankfully though, he managed to make his house understand the others feelings, but also within reason - he still had to keep up appearances for Tom.

Poor Poppy was becoming worn out on her feet, it was obvious she needed a hand but Albus knew she was a proud woman and left it till she, herself, decided to ask for assistance and naturally Albus had a solution.

"Not to worry Poppy, Merlin and you only know what a difficult task it is to run Hogwarts hospital wing single handily. It's a feat in itself that you have lasted this long on your own and I'm sure no one shall think any less of you for asking for an extra set of hands." Albus leaned over and gave the witches hand a pat and past her a cup of tea with the other. She took it gratefully but he could still tell she felt odd asking for help.

He improvised a bit.

"If anyone asks we can say she's learning medical potions under your expertise."

Poppy's eyes lightened up at the proposal and her look turned to curiosity, as she looked at the wizened wizard across from her, "She, Albus? You already have someone in mind?"

"That I do Poppy." He said "Hermione Granger". It was if the name quelled all arguments.

And it did. Poppy had heard the praise that Miss Granger got from her Professors at staff meetings, though Severus said nothing of the girl, he didn't argue about her intelligence and capability so Poppy saw that as a good sign.

"Miss Granger it is then." She nodded and settled down into the squishy armchair sipping the sweet tea. How Albus Dumbledore survived his sugar intake she'd never know, she thought looking fondly at the man before her.

#

A.N. - Terribly sorry for the shortness but this IS just the prologue. The rest of the tale is still to come.


	2. Chapter 1

Familiars

Chapter 1

'Nothing Here'

Disclaimer : I'm only playing in the World that JKR created - I own nothing nor do I profit from it.

#

Hermione stood in the center of Poppy Pomfrey's office, watching said Matron bustled about and giving out instructions. It was the second time she'd heard these instructions, but she didn't have the heart to tell the frazzled witch.

Naturally Hermione was thrilled to get the chance to learn and show her knowledge and skills, even if it was med wizardry and potions. She did wish, however, that she didn't have to go back and forward to the dungeons and the hospital wing. Traveling up four floors in Hogwarts with expensive and volatile potions did not seem like a safe idea, but then again the Headmaster and Madam Pomfrey both seemed to have faith in her, she'd just have to not let them down.

Madam Pomfrey had told her that they had cleared and cleaned an empty room for her usage after school hours to work on the list. She had also been given along with that what seemed like an unnecessary list of precautions. This room was situated at the bowels of Hogwarts, which was well out of the way of the rest of the populous, so as not to be interfered with students and well out of the way of Professor Snape ('and wrath' she added mentally').

She was to work after dinner to 10pm all week and Saturdays leaving Sundays free to her disposal until she completed the list. Hermione was also told that if the work load got too much for her, then she was to tell the Headmaster and he would seek out someone else to aid Poppy. But this was 6th year and NEWT's weren't till 7th year, even though that didn't stop Hermione from studying already, she was Hermione Jane Granger! ('Hogwarts resident bookworm and know-it-all' she snorted to herself.) She wouldn't let a little extra work get in her way.

And that's what she told herself as she made her way down towards the dungeons.

Because of the curfew restrictions on the students, Hermione didn't really know how creepy the dungeons were at night. Her prefect route never led her down there; it was always the upper floors and towers. She had her suspicions as to why Professor McGonagall would keep her away from there, but never asked her Head of House. She had realised that being a muggleborn and a Gryffindor near Slytherins, always, was a bad thing.

The first two nights travelling back and forth between the dungeons and the hospital wing went well. The Halls were eerie but still. On the third night travelling back to her dorm room was when she felt a quick brush of wind sweep by her. Of course the dungeons were dank and cold but there wasn't something right with that, it was as if someone was moving by her.

The next night the presence persisted to stay with her through the dungeon corridors. At first Hermione thought it was one of the many ghosts of Hogwarts, but on the fourth night Hermione heard the silent shuffle of shoes on stone.

It wasn't a ghost.

Whatever Hermione's mysterious stranger was she didn't know, they never made themselves known to her. Every now and then the stranger would get just a little bit closer each time, just a little bit more nearer and each time Hermione's pace would quicken. She tried to ignore it but the whole situation left her mind screaming at her to run, thinking she was being irrational she ignored the thought. She wouldn't behave like a scared little 1st year she had told herself forcefully.

There was nothing 'sinister' about the strange presence. At first, Hermione merely assumed that he/she/it was curious.

However, during the second week the presence would come close enough to touch. And touch her it did.

Now and then whilst walking back to her dorm Hermione swore she could feel the feather light touch of a hand, sometimes on her arm or shoulder and once or twice she thought she could feel warm breath on her neck and hair as she stopped to inspect her surroundings.

She had told Harry and Ron about the presence following her at night once but they joked, saying ,'Maybe Snape's got a fancy for you 'Mione' or that she'd got herself a stalker.

She had scolded them wearily for talking about 'Professor Snape,' but the comment of a stalker left an uneasy feeling at the back of her head and pit of her stomach.

#

"Come on Hermione. Ron's got a point," Harry argued on the Saturday evening as they went down to the Great Hall for dinner.

Ron had started arguing with Hermione that she was spending too much time working on the hospital wing potions for Madam Pomfrey, "You need a break."

Ron nodded profusely as they walked through the doors, "See, 'Mione, even Harry agrees with me. You gotta come to Hogsmeade tomorrow with us!"

"Ron, no." She sighed. "Look. The longer I spend on this, the faster I get it done. Plus learning how to brew medical potions properly may and probably will save one of our lives in the near future." She looked pointedly at the two boys who both nodded resignedly and sat down across from her at the Gryffindor table.

There was an easy silence over the trio; each to their own thoughts as the students piled into the hall.

Hermione was just helping herself to some toast when Ron blurted, "But what about us?" pointing his fork of sausages at her accusingly. "You never have any time for us anymore! Your either turning into a female Snape with ruddy potions or your doing Homework! What about us?"

Harry knew that Ron had went too far the moment he re-opened his mouth, to put his foot in it rather than more food, and sunk back in his seat far enough away from Hermione's pointed glare and furious expression.

Outraged, Hermione flew to her feet, "What about you Ron? Didn't it ever occur to you that there are more important things to consider than the next Hogsmeade visit and chocolate frog cards?" Her voice was no louder than a whisper yet they both heard every word hissing from her mouth in the noisy hall. "Did it ever occur to you that I'm doing this for your sake as well as my own?! One of these potions could eventually save your sorry hide one day not to mention another person! Not everything revolves around you Ronald Weasley so stop being so selfish!"

Harry's eyes had travelled between his best friends. During Hermione's reprimand Ron's ears were turning pink to scarlet in indignation. He gaped like a gold fish that Dudley had once upon a time, in front of the petit form of the Brunette, trying to think of something smart to reply back.

For poor Ron Weasley, what normally blurts out of his mouth in the heat of an argument is neither smart nor witty, especially when out of jealousy.

"I - I…" You could tell he was grasping at straws, "If - if you'd rather spend time with the Greasy Git and those slimy prats down in the dungeons instead of with us then fine! Fine!"

Harry groaned internally and put his head in his hands. Ron sat there stunned at the fact that Hermione had just shoved an apple in his mouth angrily and marched out the halls doors. He was never going to learn was he? Harry thought miserably.

#

A.N: Of course Ron isn't stupid - but the big green eyes monsters got him. It does tend to make you do and say stupid things.


	3. Chapter 2

Familiars

Chapter 2

'Compulsion'

Disclaimer: I only play in the World which JKR created. I own nothing nor do I profit from it.

Warning: If you do not like hearing about characters getting hurt best to skip parts of this chapter. If you do not like reading about what goes on in the 'Presence' characters mind - best skip the middle part.

#

Hermione was seething in anger as she marched her way down to her make shift lab. How dare he get angry with her? How dare he! Selfish, selfish, selfish!

'_Argh_!' she just wanted to scream in frustration. He made her do that a lot after talking didn't he? _'Prat'_.

Her mind continued to whiz in a rage at the argument with Ron earlier. Her eyes merely slits and mouth a slash on her pale skin.

Hermione, in a snit, never even noticed the heated gaze of someone watching this fiery Gryffindor marching into Slytherin territory.

It was just like all the other gazes, she would have thought, but she would have been wrong. Had she felt the presence, Hermione would have felt the sinister intentions that she was open too that seemingly reeked from it now.

Locking herself away in her temp lab, she poured herself into her work. That is until she reached for more bicorn horn.

Empty.

Cursing her luck, Hermione looked at her watch. It was only 9pm. Surely Professor Snape would be in his office?

Of course, Hermione was instructed to go to Madam Pomfrey for more ingredients, but with the mood she was in just now she didn't particularly feel like running up to the Hospital wing, when Hogwarts potions class was situated on the same level she was. She wanted to get her bloody ingredients and get back into pouring over her bloody work!

'_Might as well be frustrated and productive,_' she thought.

Stealing herself with determination, Hermione set off down the halls of the dungeons.

--

It would never occur to anyone that they could be attacked within the walls of Hogwarts last year. Unfortunately, now it wasn't a rare occurrence. However, tonight it never crossed Hermione's mind.

She was still seething - surprisingly.

That is probably why - she would later recall - she never saw the lamp swinging out of nowhere and cracking off the back of her head. In a matter of mere seconds, Hermione Granger's world went dark as her body tumbled lifelessly to the ground.

#

She looked so weak, so helpless, just lying there in a heap on the floor before him. So vulnerable, so innocent.

At nights, he had felt safe to travel the school, it felt powerful almost. A simple illusionment charm was all it took. No other living soul could find him or disrupt him.

However, he was not free.

They did not trust him.

Then he happened upon her one night as she returned from the dungeons to Gryffindor tower. She should not have been out. The Professors who met her along their nightly routes never bothered her.

What gave her the special power to have what he had but without the shroud of magic? Thinking she was so smart, little miss perfect, little miss know-it-all.

She was free to do as she pleased apparently - she had something he wanted. He could not get it and he could not understand it. He would watch her each night for the past fortnight but still could not figure it out!

It haunted him on his prowls and obsessed him in his days!

But now -

Now she was so open, there at his feet. He controlled her like this. This is what he had wanted. _**Control**_. He sneered at her prone form, crouching down he ran a hand over the back of her head and pulled back seeing crimson blood matting her hair. _**Power**_. He ran a hand through her bushy hair, a distinct flora scent rising from it. _**Control**_. He flipped her onto her back with a booted foot. She was out cold, probably concussed. Her skin looked flawless in the nightlight. Glowing eerily, a streak of crimson stained a cheek. He smeared it further over her soft skin, reveling in the feel of it, the blood being between his fingers and her skin, sleekly gliding over her flesh. _**Power**_. He was getting excited.

He moved atop of her and watched the steady breathing as her chest rose and fell. Mesmerized he reached out to touch her. She was soft and warm. His grip on her tightened. She still did not stir. For some reason he wanted a reaction. He pushed his weight down on her abdominal. Still as the grave. _**Anger**_. He slid his hands around her neck - feeling the slow and steady pulse coursing through her. Her skin was smooth under his fingertips. He tightened his grip around her throat. He would feel the blood pumping through the veins, feel her bronchus under his thumbs, the structure of the ribbed tubing. _**Control - Power**_**. **She struggled to breath. A flush comes to the surface of her face: the blood seeking air. Satisfied he lets go. Blood pumping in his ears. The heady feel. The rush of heat between his loins. _**Control**_. Her lips are slightly parted; he runs a finger over them. She is his.

--

Movement can be heard further along the corridor then a crash as something or someone draws nearer. He would have to leave. He had to leave her - for now. He would be back - she would be his.

He slid off her form, lying helpless upon the dungeon floors and slunk back to bed.

#

She was in trouble. For that, he knew; how he knew, he never knew but he knew all the same. Brandy legs moving swiftly, taking him where he needed to be.

Reaching the dank bowels of the castle, he stopped. He could smell her scent mingling with blood in the air. Turning right then another he followed the smell.

She was not far now.

Cautiously he rounded the next corner in time to see the shadowed figure leaning over his human, lying on the floor. He backed up into the last corridor and moved over towards the nearest suite of armour. He knew he had to make some noise, lots of noise, to scare the presence away. They threatened his human and he would not allow that.

Paws and joints flexing he crouched back and sprung like a coil onto the armour and it teetered till it fell with an echoing clatter and crash. He landed gracefully a few feet away from the mess and peeked round the corner again, whiskers twitching.

It had worked; the presence had been frightened off. Padding along to his human, he attempted to butt her with his head to wake her. It had always worked in the mornings he wanted attention. However, his human did not stir and the stench of blood was stronger now that he was closer to her. Swishing his tail, he made a quick decision and bounded down the halls once more.

He needed to help her, he could not help her, and so he needed help in which to help her. He knew exactly which human would help his. He had seen him haunting the halls late at night. This human would help his human. For that, he knew.

His little mind worked out a plan of action as his paws let him fly to his new destination with determination.

Rounding a corner, he quickened his speed. Hid target in his sights as a swish of black shadow gave way its location; this black shadow did not reek same emotion the other had. This one reeked of something else entirely but it did not concern him right now. He could help his human and he would help, oh yes, even if Crookshanks had to make him chase him all the way back.

Unfortunately, for Crooks, that is EXACTLY what he had to do.

--

Meowing loudly, Crookshanks got the human shadows attention but only for a moment. '_**Stupid two**__** legger**__.' _he thought agitated. **'**_**No don't turn away! Follow me!**_' He yowled for all he was worth and spun in a circle. _**'Look, you furless monkey! Look! - That's right**_**,**' he thought happily as the human moved slightly towards him, _'__**Follow me.**__'_

Crookshanks backed up and looked expectantly at the human. _**'Don't just look at me! Follow me!'**_ he growled and meowed again backed up about two meters.

'_**No! Don't turn round, don't ignore me!' **_he hissed furiously as the human snorted and spun, stalking away down the corridors once more.

'_**There's nothing for it,' **_Crookshanks thought as he started to panic. His human would fade if he did not get help; get this human to her soon.

So for all he was worth, Crookshanks bolted as fast as he could and launched himself, claws bared and flexed, sinking into the humans back, clawing at anything he could.

--

And that was how only a few moments later found Crookshanks being chased through Hogwarts late in the evening. Curses being thrown at his furry hide. He really did piss the human off didn't he?

'_**Ha ha!' **_he thought gleefully, _**'Come on you hairless primate! You can run faster than that.'**_ he jeered.

For a human, Crookshanks secretly admitted, he _was_ pretty agile. In addition, the light zooming from his stick was pretty scary - if at all downright rude - one red one nearly singed his whiskers off.

'_**Just round the next corner human! Quick, Quick! Don't slow down yet!'**_

Crookshanks leapt over his humans still form and waited till his chaser caught up. He meowed again and placed both paws on her. '_**Help her' **_he meowed.

The shadow human look taken aback.

Crookshanks snorted and rolled his eyes '_**Yes I lead you here you twit; now do something - use that - that - stick of yours on her!'**_

He leaped back as the human swooped down on her form and tried to revive her. It did not work. He physically searched her person for injuries and drew back a bloodied paw from her head.

He hissed impatiently. '_**Stop that! Use your damned stick! Fix my human!' **_he demanded.

The two legger looked quickly about him, looking for the cause. Crookshanks huffed. '_**The cause is gone! It fled.' **_he thought smugly. _**'Stupid humans and their fear of what they cannot see.'**_

Slightly further away from where they where, the shadow human noticed something of metal and glass, broken and bloodied. He did something too it with his stick and hefted Crookshanks human up into his front appendages. Another wave of the stick and a thing that looked like two poles with a cloth sheet in between them appeared, hovering in mid air before them. He lowered her down gently into the cloth and with a swish of his shadowed extensions, they set off at a quick pace, Crookshanks in front, seemingly leading the way. No one else would hurt his human, that he vowed.

#

A.N: Alrighty. Sorry if it got a tad bit confusing but have you ever heard a cats thoughts? And he's a half kneazle at that. You see my problem.


	4. Chapter 3

Familiars

Chapter 3

'Deduction'

Disclaimer: I only play in the World which JKR created. I own nothing nor do I profit from it.

#

"Miss Granger's thankful that you happened upon her when you did Severus." Madam Pomfrey said to the frowning man at her patient's side. "Any longer and she would have bled out." Stopping with busying herself with fussing over the bed sheets, Poppy turned to Severus and sighed. _'She looks so much older now'_, he thought morosely. "What is this school coming too Severus, when we can't even protect our own children from themselves?" she asked him, she sounded so drained, so tired.

For some reason he felt like cheering the witch up. What had gotten into him tonight? Usually he never bothered, though never cruel about it; she usually perked up soon enough. "Technically Poppy, we still aren't saving the next generation." He drawled. She looked pointedly at him - he knew that look, it was the 'Don't give me your crap Severus Snape' look - of course he knew it - it was a look she'd made especially for him. He smirked and spread his hands in innocence.

"What are you on about Severus?" her eyes narrowed on him.

He pointed to the ginger ball of fur that was busy cleaning itself at the foot of Granger's bed. "I didn't happen upon Miss Granger by accident Poppy."

Again the 'look'.

He sighed feeling stupid - Why did he bring this up? He never was good at trying to cheer people up; he remembered now why he usually didn't bother.

"That future-furry-duster actually attacked me, I believe, to lead me to where Miss Granger lay - bleeding, when I out right ignored it." he really did feel stupid now.

Poppy blinked. "Well-" she started. She looked bemused. Did she believe him?

"- If you think so Severus…"

No. The cursed witch was placating him.

Severus growled and snapped at the Matron. "I saw what I saw Pomfrey. I admit the little shit doesn't look much but damned thing knew how to get my attention and when it did it lead me to Miss Granger and stopped at her, neither afraid nor running from me like any typical cat would have continued to do."

Said little shit looked up from licking his nether regions. Tongue still out.

He growled again and spun away from them both. Condescending shits.

He rubbed his back gingerly. The little beast had broken the skin and made the lower half of his back sore to move. Near-future-furry-ginger-duster plan forgotten - the little cretin was getting drowned. He sighed. No that would never do thinking like that about a bloody cat. '_The squid would probably save the damned thing anyway_'

He heard Poppy mutter under her breath as she walked away into her office. She was probably annoyed that she couldn't move the cat from its position guarding his mistress. At least they assumed it was Miss Granger's beast. The thing blatantly refused to move from his post - hissing and spitting at the witch as she tried. Both familiar and Potions master looked amused as she resorted to 'Shoo Shoo.' Severus had actually snorted at the absurdity of it all.

"To think," Poppy was saying, making Severus jump - just a bit - as she came back into the ward, "If Miss Granger hadn't taken on making the potions for us, the potion that is currently restoring her blood , she'd of had to been shipped to St Mungo's or bled to death before we even got there! You know how St. Mungo's is now Severus? All those deaths from recovering patients - all those good people." She shook her head sadly.

Severus sighed, irritated, "Poppy, Miss Granger would have been fine. Or don't you remember that I'm the Potions Master within this school? Hmm?" He asked snidely. Crossing his arms over his chest.

Poppy merely waved a hand in his general direction as she went back over to Granger's side.

Immediately recognising what the Matron was about to do, Severus quickly turned away, pink creeping onto his pale cheeks. He coughed lightly, willing Poppy to remember that he was here and he was MALE '_despite popular beliefs_', he thought bitterly. Surely she shouldn't be undressing a female student when he was about?

But it all seemed for not when he heard her gasp aloud and spun to see the source of her distress. He regretted it immediately, but he couldn't tear his gaze away.

Who would do that? What sick fuck of a student would go that far?

"Dear mother of Merlin" Poppy whispered. "Who -" She shook her head. "No, it may not be what it looks like."

Her eyes met those of the man standing across from her. Both shocked and disgusted.

Severus voiced what they were both thinking. "Some one didn't want to just hurt her Poppy, like the random fights that have been happening. Someone attempted to kill Miss Granger, someone a-attempted to rape her." He felt sick just thinking about it, now he felt the bile rising in his mouth as he voiced it.

It had to be an 'attempt' in the former, he prayed it was. To think that one (or more) of the students within this schools walls, walking through its halls, being taught by him, gloating in the memory of what he had done was too much. For some reason thinking that a child would do this to another was far worse than if an adult had done this.

"Wake her." Severus said. His tone was stern.

Poppy only nodded and raised her wand to revive the sleeping girl. They had to have her permission to perform a rape test. They knew it was selfish, they should just let the girl rest, but both wanted to know now rather than later the information which would follow.

--

Her eyes fluttered open and both were concerned for the blood shock in her eyes. Severus stood back some and let Poppy worry over her. Hermione groaned in pain and tried to speak, her voice came out only croaks and coughs.

"Oh dear, Miss Granger, hold still for a moment." Poppy said kindly. The bugger had damaged her throat but Poppy would heal that in no time. She gave Hermione some potions to take and gently massaged her throat, helping her to swallow. The mousy brunette grimaced with a mixture of pain and displeasure.

After a while of waiting for the potions to work Hermione looked up at her Professor and the School Matron. In all honesty, she was startled when she had saw Professor Snape peering over her and felt some what ashamed when he stepped back. She wasn't afraid of him or anything, she just didn't really expect to wake up and see her potions professor as the first thing when she opened her eyes. Though he did look a bit blurry until Madam Pomfrey did something. She didn't know what it had been, her throat and head where incredibly painful but it had felt cool and soothing on her eyes.

"Professor, -" She tenuously tested her voice, it was still slightly hoarse but it didn't hurt to talk anymore.

Severus stepped closer to hear her without having her straining her throat.

Hermione moved to sit up more in the bed and only then did they all notice that Poppy had failed to cover her patient up again.

Hermione blushed furiously and swiftly clutched the bed sheets to her chest.

Severus was actually grateful that she refused to look at him. He was most definitely sure the pink tinges where back again. It's not that he felt embarrassed, maybe a bit, but he felt her embarrassment more.

Hermione sat up a little straighter and winched, clutching her stomach.

Poppy was back at fussing over the sheets again, they both felt like snapping at her to leave the damned things alone.

"Professor, what am I doing here?"

He regained some of his self and snorted. "That's a pathetic question Miss Granger." he smirked as her blush deepened. "Obviously," He drawled, "You were injured."

Hermione coughed and ducked her head. "Of course Sir, what I meant to ask was, why?"

"Don't you have any recollection, dear?" Poppy asked.

Hermione tried to shake her head but stopped as pain shot through her. "Ah!" she gasped.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger but I can't do anything for the bruises just now, they're still developing and I've ran out of Bruise Salve.

"Bruises?" Hermione asked

Poppy looked uncomfortable, "I'm afraid that's why we had to wake you dear."

Hermione felt confused. "You - woke me because of my bruises?"

"Not because of your bruises, Miss Granger." Severus sighed. "But because of what they - might - mean."

"Might - mean…?" she repeated.

"Are you a parrot girl?" Severus snapped. He snorted and turned to Poppy. "Obviously Miss Granger here is still concussed if she's delusional."

"Severus!" Poppy abolished him. "Stop tormenting the poor girl! She's had quiet an ordeal."

Severus merely sniffed and looked back to Hermione. Who incidentally had left her bed. "Miss Granger?" He called. He heard a muffled gasp and turned to the infirmary bathroom. "Miss Granger! Come back in here!"

Severus stayed as Poppy rushed over to the door.

She came back a few minutes later with - if it was even possible - an even more ashen faced Hermione.

--

Hermione had rushed to the bathroom to access a mirror. Talking to Professor Snape wasn't getting her a straight answers and she wanted answers.

When she reached the bathroom - surprisingly unnoticed by both Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey - she saw what they were talking about. The bruises, the huge vicious bruises that were rising on her skin. She traced the ones on her neck, the ones shaped as two handprints. It looked like some twisted tattoo on her skin with blue and yellow ink as the main colours.

Her hands then travelled to where her school shirt was opened, just enough to allow her to see the bruises on her chest and abdomen. The one on her chest was covering her left breast, the edges of which were red as though it had been squeezed so tightly. Her frame shook at the thought of someone touching her. Now she knew what they had meant.

It wasn't just the bruises she noticed but the blood. Her blood she thought. Covering the side of her face, she could make out finger prints in it. It looked like some child's finger painting and she wanted nothing more than to scrub her face and body till it was raw. To get everything off her. It off her.

She never heard Madam Pomfrey come in and gently pat her arm.

"Come on dear, back to bed." She said gently and guided Hermione back to where Severus stood.

"Miss Granger, I want to do a test, but I need your consent." Hermione looked at her blankly. "A rape test dear."

They hadn't made it to the bed yet and Hermione had stopped at the word. "You - You mean that I might not have been - that I - I…"

Seeing her distress Poppy quickly went on. "Yes dear, it's just a precaution. The bruises just might have been in those places as a total coincidence."

"Yes - Yes of course." She said. She had looked some what relieved and so Poppy moved away from her.

She never thought that the young woman would faint but Severus had caught on and quickly stopped her head from hitting the stone flooring - he was too far away to have actually caught her. "Last thing she needs is a fractured skull again and another concussion." He mumbled as she lifted Hermione up and deposited her on the bed gently.

Poppy sighed; they seemed to be doing that a lot lately weren't they? "I'll take the last thing she said as consent to the test then." She really didn't want to revive the girl again. The poor thing needed her rest after all this.

Severus was still standing over her patient when she turned round. She put her hands on her hips in mock disproval, "Careful Severus or the students will think you care about them."

He scowled at her and backed away from the bed. "How can one not be concerned, when there is an attempted murderer running around Hogwarts?" he sneered at Hermione's unconscious form. "Pity the girl could take some of that Gryffindor stubbornness and stayed conscious long enough to find out who her attacker was." he said snidely.

"Severus!" She huffed. "Honestly I make one comment and - ah fine, fine. For your information you may recall Miss Granger telling us that she didn't remember anything about it."

He narrowed his eyes at her. '_Honestly!_' she thought sourly.

"Anyway I'm going to do the test now so out, out! I'll not have you here for it." Poppy abolished.

The Potions Master spun and made for the hospital wing doors. Robes billowing.

"You'll find out what the results are when the Headmaster probably calls a Staff meeting." She called as he hefted the large doors open. Her answer was a nod of acknowledgement before he left.

'_Really one of these days I'm going to aim a 'Finet Incantem' at those robes of his_.' the Matron huffed irritably to herself.

#


	5. Chapter 4

Familiars

Chapter 4

'Insert foot'

Disclaimer: I only play in the World which JKR created. I own nothing nor do I profit from it.

#

"Are you sure you're okay, Hermione?" Harry asked, "You do seem to be a bit pale still."

Madam Pomfrey had let Hermione out that morning after a decent days rest in the Hospital wing all Sunday.

Hermione's hand unconsciously rose to her throat which was covered by her turtle neck jumper today. It wasn't exactly part of school uniform but Madam Pomfrey had assured her that, with a note from her, they wouldn't insist that she take it off. "Think of it as compensation for not having any bruise salve to give you dear." the school matron had said as she handed her over the note.

When Harry asked her if she was OK, Hermione felt like snapping at him. No she wasn't alright. The test didn't need to be done, she hadn't been penetrated and she was grateful for that at least but to think that another person within this school, passing her by in the corridors, in her classes, eating in the same room as her had attacked her like… that - it was horrifying. She'd hate to thinking of how she'd be had the act been done.

She stopped her hand half way and let it fall to her side. "Yes Harry, I'm fine, don't worry." She said.

For some reason, unknown to herself, Hermione never told Ron and Harry everything. The gist of what she had told them was around the lines of "…just some random botched prank…" which explained the day in the hospital wing and the cracked skull.

Hermione didn't really see this as something to bring to her best friends attention. '_It's insignificant compared to what was lying ahead for them all wasn't it?_' She had told herself.

No she wouldn't tell them. She'd deal with this 'mystery person' if they tried to get near her again. She had been pretty distracted that night hadn't she? '_I'll Just keep my guard up and my wand at the ready_' She told herself '_Any movement and I'll just hex first and ask questions later - better that then getting another lamp up side the head.'_

"Come on Hermione or we'll miss Breakfast." Ron whined and effectively knocking Hermione out of her thoughts. She hadn't noticed she'd stopped in the corridor.

"Oh right, sorry." She mumbled and let her feet take her to Gryffindor table.

#

The note, that Madam Pomfrey had given Hermione, didn't even come out of her bag. None of the Professors asked why she wasn't in the appropriate school uniform with her collar and tie showing.

What Hermione did receive from them were looks. A multitude of looks. Professor McGonagall had given her a rare smile and a pat on the hand as though in conciliation. Professor Vector had looked at her solemnly and Hermione couldn't even describe the look the new Defence against the Dark arts teacher - Professor Blane gave her as she made her way to her regular table at the front of the class at the beginning of 4th period.

Professor Blane had taken over when Dolores Umbridge had fled the school the year before - Hermione smirked at the thought of the events that caused this.

He was a good teacher - "Not as good as Lupin" Harry had said. - He followed the basic curriculum and kept the class interested by keeping them on their toes with random questions.

The man himself stood about 5 foot 9, in early 60's it looked - though with wizards you never could tell. He could be described as looking oddly similar to a scarecrow though without the scare. Infact the man looked utterly harmless if not a bit jumpy. It had worried Harry on the first day, because he reminded him of the way Quirrell had acted though without the stutter and fearful expression. His short grey hair was thinning and swept back from his face. He looked like a regular person, as in -Hermione mentally scolded - he didn't have any spinning magical eye/ look like an overgrown toad/have an extra face at the back of his head.

Then again Remus Lupin did look -and is, she scolded her thoughts again - like a regular person except for his 'furry little problem'. And then there was Lockhart… well he was just an idiot wasn't he? Hermione groaned inwardly at the thought of her having had a crush on the twinkling toothed imbecile. Harry and Ron seemed content to wait and see what secret this new Professor pulled out of the closet whist Hermione was content to leave the poor man be and get on with her work.

"So Hermione. What was with class today?" Ron asked her as the trio sat down to lunch.

"Don't have the foggiest Ron." She said politely, "Pass the tea pot please Collin. Thank you."

Ginny plonked down on Hermione's other side a few minutes later. "Hello all." She greeted glumly.

"What's the matter with you Ginny?" Hermione asked as she noticed the red heads sour expression and set her cup down. Harry and Ron were too busy talking about the new Quidditch training schedules.

Ginny rolled her eyes and grabbed an orange from a nearby bowl and tore into it. "I had potions last, enough said."

"Ah"

"Ah, indeed. Really the man needs a hobby that doesn't include Gryffindor baiting and point subtracting." the red head huffed moodily. "I swear if the man ever spawns they'll be crap at adding, you know that?"

"Ginny!" Hermione scolded her friend half heartedly. She couldn't help it, it was sort of funny and the giggle it got from her proved it. "'Spawns' really Ginny, he is human -" she chastened.

"What's that?" Ron's shocked tones startled both girls.

Hermione turned to see what had caught his attention and found him pointing at her, or more precisely, her neck. Both hands flew to the collar of her jumper - it had moved down as she had her head turned to talk to Ginny. He was pointing to the top of the bruise that was caused by her assailant's index finger that was showing out from the top collar. Hermione quickly pulled it back up but kept her hands were they were. To anyone who looked at Hermione, it looked like she was trying to protect herself.

Ron's expression was one that Hermione could describe as looking like he'd just seen a two foot Professor Snape swinging from the rafters. "What is that!?" He repeated, his tone getting higher pitched and his finger waving accusingly.

She slapped his hand down "It's rude to point Ron". People were already looking over. "It's nothing, it's only a bruise." She mumbled keeping her head down and facing her plate.

"What happened Hermione?" Ginny asked

"That wasn't a bloody bruise!" Ron exclaimed. His face turning as red as his hair, "That was a flaming hickey! Wasn't it!?"

Harry put a hand on his friends arm to calm him down. "Ron, Shut up! - Remember Hermione was in the Hospital wing because of a prank. Its not a love bite so keep your voice down!" He hissed. He had noticed what colour Hermione had gained that day had fled at Ron's outburst. She looked in no mood to stop Ron from making a fool of himself and embarrassing her. He kicked his red headed friend in the shin when he was about to add something else then turned to Hermione. "It was from that accident wasn't it?" he asked gently.

She only nodded. Then all of a sudden grabbing her satchel, she jumped up from her seat and mumbled something about them going to be late for Potions if they didn't hurry and left the hall, head bent and bushy brown hair falling over her face. No one really took any notice of the streak of ginger fur as it followed its human out the door.

Harry didn't leave the table till 10 minutes after she'd left. Not by his own will of course - Ron needed some time to get his act together then they made their own way down to the potions classroom and bid Ginny goodbye.

#

Hermione was disgusted and shocked when Ron had accused her of hiding a love bite on her neck. She laughed mirthlessly as she took the stairs down to the dungeons '_If it was a love bite_' she thought bitterly '_that piece of flesh would have been burned by now_.'

She definitely needed to make bruise salve tonight. She needed to get rid of the bruises. She didn't need anymore out bursts like that.

She stopped at the bottom of the steps. '_That would mean going back to that room. That would mean they'd probably find me again._' She thought worriedly. 'I'm_ going to have to talk to Madam Pomfrey tonight_' She may have vowed to herself that she would deal with this predicament but when the thought came to act - she couldn't do it. It scared her and she hated to admit it.

Potions was fine in fact it was more than fine. If Hermione thought it was strange that Professor Snape had assigned them to do such a mundane and easy potion such as creating a Bruise Salve she didn't comment. She would think it a coincidence even if it was a potion normally done by 2nd years and not 6th. She didn't really think that Professor Snape would assign this potion because he was subtly being nice. He had seen her bruises and heard Madam Pomfrey telling her they had run out of Bruise Salve but this was all just a big coincidence. Luckily Hermione was never really good at lying to herself.

"This is a test to see who has forgotten to most rudimentary and basic ('_obviously he's not going to call anything in his subject mundane or boring_' she snorted to herself.) Skills such as brewing and setting a simple Bruise Salve." Snape drawled as he stalked through the class, arms folded against his chest and face set in its normal classroom glare as he looked at each students work station. He stopped in front of Hermione station but didn't face her as he said. "Once you have a sample set aside you may do with whatever you please with the rest." And walked on.

Her lips tugged at the corners as she fought not to smile. '_Professor Snape's __**actually**__ being nice! - well… sort of_.' She thought to herself as she watched him looming over Harry and Ron. Snape didn't have Neville to torment anymore so Ron and Harry were taken in his place.

It was like Snape seemed to sense her thoughts and as though to prove her wrong he snapped at the class, "If brewed correctly your samples will be taken to the Hospital wing as there seems to be lack there of because of someone's … adept skill for limited brain function." He glanced in Hermione's direction.

Hermione's eyes narrowed though she kept her head down and on her task. '_Did I not just think a moment ago that Snape actually had a kind bone in his body? I'll blame it on my head injury, he's nothing but an ass', _She thought heatedly.

So as the class came to an end, Hermione had capped her samples for Professor Snape and left them on his desk - he only asked for one but she was making the potions anyway, he could just take them up can't he? And really she only needed one jar of the salve to get rid of these marks; she had upped the initial amount of Daisy root and Murtlap Essence in the potions process to strengthen its potency when the yellow gunk had set. Of course she'd never tell Professor Snape that.

"Miss Granger," Snape called as she turned from his desk.

She snapped round to face his desk, "Yes Professor?" she wasn't going to get away with leaving the salve with him was she?

He poked his quill in the direction of her jars. His eyes narrowed as she tried to look some what confused. "I am not a mule Miss Granger," he sneered, "If you wish these vials to be delivered to the infirmary you may do it yourself. School is over for the day, is it not?" '_Silly little girl, do not expect to dump your load on me._' He thought irritated.

She let out an inaudible sigh, '_Such was luck', _and placed the jars in her satchel. Waving her wand, she added an unbreakable charm to the glass and left to class wondering briefly that had she been in Slytherin, would he have been nice to her?

Snape heard a soft snort as Hermione stepped out of the door.

'_No, I would have always been insufferable.' _She thought sadly.

#

As Hermione finished her dinner that night she told Harry and Ginny she was going to head round to Madam Pomfrey to deliver some Bruise salve to her. Harry had nodded and turned back to his dinner, whilst Ginny asked if she wanted her to come with her. Hermione had shook her head saying that she needed to talk to the matron about the potion making so it might take a while. She gave Ron a cold glare as she turned and left.

Right now, as she walked the corridors, Hermione was seriously regretting having not accepted Ginny's company. She was expecting someone to jump out at her from every corner, statue and shadow. Honestly, she knew she was being pathetic but it didn't help ease her mind. _'If it happened once it could happen again.'_

"Oh honestly!" she huffed irritably to herself as she jumped at a shadow a flickering torch made. "This is ridiculous!" She grabbed at her hair in frustration. She was being weak and she hated herself for it.

"One would think so."

Hermione yelped and spun round, wand in hand and hex on her lips.

He can honestly say that he never had been the cause of a student's relief. Especially a Gryffindors. He cocked his head to the side slightly and eyed her and her arm dropped. She blushed as he raised an eyebrow in question to her actions.

"Professor Snape. It's just you Sir, sorry. I'm a bit on edge, as you can imagine." She breathed and almost smiled at him - almost. Right now she felt she could hug him or hit him. For one he nearly gave her cardiac arrest, for another because he was here. He was with her and she wasn't alone anymore. She lowered her wand arm and blushed. '_Did he hear me talking to my self?_' She thought slightly panicked. '_Oh no, he'll think I'm going insane!_' She wanted to cry out that the world wasn't fair - '_which it wasn't' _- he'd probably taunt her now.

And as if on queue.

He quirked an eyebrow at the comment. "Indeed." He said. "One would imagine Miss Granger that talking to one's self would indeed be ridiculous," She blushed again, "Not to mention a sure sign of a mental lapse. Though," he continued looking slightly pensive and eyed her, "being around Potter and Weasley for the amount of time you have, one must wonder if it hasn't already happened."

Hermione's face coloured but not from embarrassment. She was sick of everything right now; she was sick of being afraid, she was sick of Ron's attitude, sick of jumping at every shadow - '_Including my own_!'- and damn sick of him and his ill deserved disrespect of herself and her friends. That's what she'd blame it all on, and the fact she was sick of that hint of a self satisfied smirk that was creeping at the corner of his lips; he thought her to cry.

"I'm afraid Professor that I haven't had a lapse with the amount of tripe I have to hear from some people, let alone the fact that I got attacked out of the blue not two nights ago with the intent to kill me, so I've been told. Sorry for the inconvenience, Sir." She replied tartly. She felt slightly proud of herself as the twitch of his lips vanished.

He couldn't say she was being directly insolent, he didn't necessarily know she was talking about him, well she was talking about other people as well but she did imply it.

His eyes flashed dangerously, he caught what had been implied and frankly was astounded she had the nerve to do as such. "Mind. Your. Tongue Miss Granger." he ground out.

"Sorry Sir, must be a 'mental lapse'. Must be caused by prolonged exposure to certain people." She answered smartly and was shocked at herself. She had planned on stopping when he told her off, honestly she had but she couldn't stop. '_Oh good Lord! What the hell is wrong with me!?_' Hermione thought horrified as she looked at her Professor.

Obviously Snape seemed to be thinking the same thing. He was looking at her with a mixture of fury, concern and incredibility. It took him double the time it would have to respond. "10 points from Gryffindor Miss Granger for your cheek," he snarled "Get to Gryffindor tower before I feel more should be subtracted for your back talk!" '_What does this silly little chit think she's playing at?'._ He stepped aside and pointed in the direction they'd just come.

Hermione had her fist over her mouth to stop anymore smart retorts from escaping; mainly one that Ginny had told her at lunch earlier that day after his remark of subtracting more points. "I can't Sir." she mumbled through her hand.

"I told you, back to your dormitory Miss Granger." he growled as he rounded on her. Taking two back for each step he took. She removed her fist and looked at the ground. His eyes boring into her were too much to look at, her legs felt weaker when she looked. So staring at the ground as he came towards her she spoke, her voice slightly uneven, "I cant Professor, I need to see Madam Pomfrey, that's why I came up here."

He stopped and regarded her quietly. _'Perhaps she wasn't joking about that injury'_ he pondered as he looked her up and down. She indeed looked sickly pale still even after receiving the blood-replenishing potion not a night ago. He saw that she held herself differently, as though ashamed of something. He snorted to himself, she has nothing to be ashamed of, he was imagining things; perhaps he should have his own head checked. "Fine!" he barked, making her jump. He turned a concerned eye on her _'She hasn't done that since 1__st__ year.'_

"To the hospital wing then Miss Granger," He told her mildly, "I'll accompany you seeing how I'm in need of more headache relief potion," As if his head seemingly remembered it was to be in pain, it started to throb. "And to make sure you do actually get there." he added as she motioned for her to follow.

They had just started moving when "Oh no!" and he swirled towards her.

He frowned. "What is it Miss Granger?" he asked irritably. His brain was pounding an ill beat against his skull and he was in no mood to put up with her any more.

"I-I left the Headache relief potion in that room - that - that night."

He sighed heavily as though put upon. "Very well Miss Granger, I'll take you to Madam Pomfrey then retrieve the potion," He was annoyed, he didn't want to play errand boy to a student; he was in his right to just tell her to march on down there and retrieve the thing herself. She looked so relieved when he said he'd get it though, was she that scared of the room now? He looked at her again. '_FINE!_' he snapped at himself, '_I might as well, don't want to irritable chit to get hit upside the head again now do we? Waste of potion if it can be avoided. Minerva would probably blame it on me if she did.'_

As soon as they reached the Hospital wing and Snape saw Madam Pomfrey had the bushy haired brunette, he excused himself in a flurry of black cloth.

Hermione leaned against the nearest hospital bed to catch her breath, '_I swear, I'm going to take up yoga, or running around the castle grounds, I'm ridiculously unfit! If floating lamps and death eaters don't do me in my health will!'_

"Oh! Miss Granger dear," the matron greeted the panting girl, "I didn't expect to see you again so soon. Is everything alright? I saw Professor Snape with you, nothings happened has it?"

She took a minute for her breathing to regulate and straightened her robes and satchel. "No everything - nothings happened Madam Pomfrey," She amended.

The older witch caught the change and stepped closer to Hermione, placing a hand on her bicep gently and asked, "Is everything alright dear?"

Hermione sighed and looked at Madam Pomfrey with a small embarrassed smile. "I - I'm sorry to cause such a bother (Pomfrey tisked her at that ) but I was wondering if I could move the temporary potions lab I've been using to some where closer to Professor Snape's Office or perhaps the Hospital Wing?" she asked hopeful.

"Is that all?" Pomfrey asked in relief. Hermione nodded and looked at her sheepishly. "Dear, Professor Snape and McGonagall have already railed myself and the Headmaster about placing you in the Dungeons and so far from a Professor in times such as these. In all honesty I really didn't consider that anyone would attempt anything - curfew is at 9pm after all and you don't finish down there till an hour later. Of course Professor Snape didn't say anything against his own house, when does he ever? The Headmaster assures them both that he'll move the room closer and your Potions Professor had suggested a room between his classroom and office that's rarely used. You just have to pray to whatever deity that no one blows their cauldron up."

Hermione could honestly say she had never heard the woman talk to much as she had just now. She gave Pomfrey a weak smile. _'One doesn't really come up here unless one is in need of medical attention and one doesn't talk person to person to ones patients. I must be a welcomed change' _she thought slightly amused.

"Do you think you can get back to work soon?" Pomfrey asked not unkindly.

"Yes, I think so. I needed more ingredients though, that's why I was out that night." At that thought she brought out the bruise salve that Professor Snape had them make and handed them over.

"Ah, good girl, well not to worry dear, you have Professor Snape just a few doors down should you need him." She gave Hermione a strong encouraging pat on her shoulder and made off to her office.

Hermione didn't have to worry about traveling the corridors alone, dinner in the Great Hall was over and Gryffindors where making their way up to the tower.

#

He scowled at the crowds of people as they left the Hall. His mind obsessing over her. He had felt possessive seeing her walking about, talking to people, smiling at them. Not one look like that his way. Of course she wouldn't, would she? He licked his lips at the thought of how she felt under his hands. She had covered herself today, the corners of his lips tugged, he had left marks but then she had to go and get rid of them didn't she? Damned Snape. Damned salve. Damned girl. He had lost control he had over her when they disappeared. He'd have to get that back now wouldn't he?

'_To get back the control, to see the power, feel it.'_

'_But how to keep it?'_

'_She will fix, she will heal.'_

'_How to keep it…'_

'_Break her._' it said with sadistic glee.

"Break Her." he agreed.

--


	6. Chapter 5

Familiars

Chapter 5

'Dreadfully wonderful'

Disclaimer: I only play in the World which JKR created. I own nothing nor do I profit from it.

Warnings of violence and abuse and more psychotic stalker/attacker - Really some may find it disturbing (depends on the reader) - you HAVE been WARNED.

FFFFFFFFFFFFF

Weeks had past since the incident and no sign of the assailant, much to Hermione's relief.

Headmaster Dumbledore did indeed heed Professor Snape's 'advice' and moved her temporary lab to a rarely used potions classroom between his office and the rooms he usually uses for classes.

Hermione only hoped that no one blew up a potion, till she finished the list Madam Pomfrey had given her at least. She had everything out the way she needed it, the closest ingredients being the ones most often used.

Even though being so close to a Professor for help, Hermione couldn't help but be jumpy for the first week, her wand always out and at the ready.

Crookshanks had nearly given her a heart attack when he purred and butted her heels, whilst she was working but she soon got over it because he refused to leave her be and keep her company. He was a great alarm if someone came near her or the room they where in, he would hiss or growl at the people or the door. She felt a bit sorry for Harry and Ron who came to check on her one night. Ron had swung an arm over Hermione's shoulder and got himself a furious swipe of the half kneazle sharp claws, who just happened to be right behind Hermione situated on a spare stool. It was extremely odd to see a cat sneer.

"For some reason, even though he's only a feline," She explained to the boys one night in Gryffindor Tower, "I feel safer knowing he's around. Madam Pomfrey told me the oddest story when I woke up. She said that Crooks had gone and got help and brought them straight back to me. She didn't say who though. I meant to ask." She said as she lounged in an arm chair in front of the fire stroking said familiars long fur as he lay, draped across his humans lap, purring contently.

Harry scratched Crookshanks behind the ears and hailed him a hero. Ron had snorted some insult to him, something along the line of 'mop' and 'Filch'.

Hermione and Crooks ignored the sour redhead.

"How many more potions do you have to make now?" Harry had inquired.

"Only a few more unless Madam Pomfrey tells me other wise." She had said.

FFFFFFFFFFFFF

"Well, that's it Crooks," She said to her familiar as he cleaned himself on 'his' dubbed stool. "Second last batch, completed."

The petite Gryffindor stretched her cramped joints and stiff back. "Oh" She moaned as her body cracked and protested, "No wonder Professor Snape's so cranky."

A quick glance at the wind up watch of her wrist told her it was too late to start the next (and hopefully) the last batch of potions for Madam Pomfrey. "Come on Crookshanks, I'll pack this up and decant the potion and we'll head up to the Hospital wing before turning in." Hermione said as she started to tidy her work station up.

After decanting the potion into two dozen vials and placed them in a wooden crate she charmed the container to levitate at waist height. "You know, I think walking up and down all these stairs at nights done me the world of good." She stated to herself as she manpowered the crate to the door.

She opened it and turned to the half kneazle "Come on Crooks, I don't want to lock you in here all night now, do I?"

Crookshanks gave her a haughtily look as he jumped off the stood and trotted over to the door. "Honestly," She sighed, "You're too damn expressional for a cat, you know that?"

"_**I'm Half Kneazle, humph and can be as expressional as I please, all the more to insult you with seeing as you DON'T UNDER STAND A WORD I SAY! Tisk, how can you stand those fumes? Is that why there are no birds in that nest you seem adamant to keep?" **_the half kneazle rambled on to his human knowing full well she wouldn't be able to understand him as they travelled the corridors. Surprisingly, he actually enjoyed moments like this. He really was extremely fond of his human, but it was entirely too much fun to ramble on like this - '_what she doesn't hear can't hurt her' _and the 'Is it a bush or a nest?' was one of his favourite one sided debates. _**"Really, if no birds will stay, there's not much point to it. Or is it a bush? Do you want to catch mice? It's too high you know -"**_

He stopped short, his skin prickling and fur standing on end. Something wasn't right. They weren't alone. His bottle brush tail whipped back and forth in agitation. _**"Human,"**_ He growled, _**"Move faster."**_

Crookshanks' feline eyes darted to and fro, searching for the hidden threat. He noticed his human was still continuing on without him, guiding the floating box. She didn't hear Crooks growl and hiss again, the clink and clatter of the glass vials sounding above them.

He crept closer towards her keeping vigil but keeping a pace back, he wouldn't be able to see anything that threatened his human from the back if he was by her side.

It was when they reached the staircase that lead to the entrance hall. He saw it creep stealthily out of the shadows towards her, it had something in its grasp and he unsheathed it. It only took the small glance of metal for Crookshanks to leap upon the attacker, hissing, growling and clawing at everything and anything he could sink his strong paws into. It struggled but he put up a good fight, the adrenaline rushing through his feline body, helping him hang in there. His human would have time to run or vocalise protest he had thought but as the assailant finally unhinged Crooks, he sunk whatever had been in his hand into his stomach and flung him to the ground, his small body landing in such a way he heard something crack with the impact, but he was stricken by what he saw not what he heard.

His human lay slumped against the wall of the dungeon, her body half hidden within the shadows of the stairs, the potions she had been carting about now scattered and covering the concrete floor and herself, he realised dimly he too had landed in it and was finding it more and more difficult to draw breath.

The shadow approached her prone form and Crookshanks yowled weakly in protest. _**"Get - Get away!"**_ he tried desperately to get up even if it was to go and find the human shadow again but the assailant smirked evilly at his struggles and walked over to where he lay.

The brave Half Kneazle's world blinked out of existence as the stalker pulled something out of his gut and brought one swift kick to his head.

His last thought was only to protect his human.

"_**I tried."**_

FFFFFFFFFFFFF

He tried to compose himself.

That - that thing! Attacked him! He was lucky he had enough sense to jab her firsts before he stabbed the beast with it. What a waste it would have been.

He looked down at the mess. It stank of Skele-grow and another potion he couldn't specify but had a hint of rose oil. Definitely not a medical potion.

"Tisk, tisk, little witch. Brewing things you don't have consent to?" He murmured as he looked over the mess. No one should come across them for some time; he placed distraction charms on the top of the stairs and the other end of the corridor. Exactly like the charm used to repeal muggles, though this one was directed at wizards, they'd conveniently remember something else to do in the opposite direction. He had waited all this time for her. "Here I thought you'd ran away and left me._"_ he sauntered over to her. "That was very rude of you, little witch." One could almost call his name for her 'endearing'.

When Crookshanks had flew at him he had lunge forward, his hand already poised in the air to deliver the jag into her but afterwards she had flew forward, from stumbling, fright or force he couldn't recall and went head first into the stone wall. When she lost consciousness her spell broke on the wooden crate, sending the potions to the floor and scattering its contents everywhere.

He grinned down at her unconscious body. Tossing the needle he pulled from the little beast away, he pulled out another one from the depths of his robes as well as a small glass jar. He withdrew the liquid from inside it and watched the needle suck it up into the cylindrical glass tube. Holding the narcotic filled needle he watched it squirt a bit as he pressed on it.

Learning about Muggle drugs was a sort of … hobby of his. He found it fascinating that such filthy, primitive people could invent such useful and effective tools. They were almost like potions though they didn't have the nasty habit of being identifiable by Wizards. He grinned widely at the memories that brought.

He had happened upon the book where he first discovered the information about Muggle drugs in his father old study by accident. Why his father had such a book he could only fathom but it drew him to read it, pondering over his fathers reasoning's. It had detailed information about certain drugs, their uses and effects both negative and positive. Curious, he had asked his homes house elves to 'find' these so called 'medical wonders of the human race' He snorted at the thought. Muggles, thinking they were human. They were beneath wizarding kind. Vermin.

Testing the drugs procured by the elves he had found that they were undetectable. The potions had all gave negative results though a few had reacted some what badly. Some test subjects did worse than the cauldrons. None of it was traceable to him.

Her back lay to the wall and her limbs where sprawled in uncomfortable positions from where she crumpled.

The thing lay just a few feet away from her. He didn't have to worry about it now though.

Lowering himself he grabbed an ankle and dragged her more towards the centre of the floor. The gashes she had got from the smashed glass let blood seep into the spilled potion and spread on to the flooring as he dragged her like a rag doll.

Warmth spread through to his loins. She was his again, his. His to break. His to have.

"Ah." he moaned

But first.

Like the time before he flicked her onto her back and straddled her, positioning himself on her abdomen. He took the needle and found a vein. The muggle book his father had had told him that the needle was to be inserted into the vein, the liquid released and the drug would go into her blood stream, but not to go too deep or the needle would pass right through.

She'd be numb to everything yes, but she'd be so very, very much aware and that's what he wanted - for now. To look into those beautiful, horror filled brown eyes, drink in the terror, her fear, as she watched him.

'_Bit by bit.'_

And next time, oh yes there would definitely be a next time, for that he'd make sure, she'd be broken, she'd belong to him. Only him. She'd never be free. Always his. This was merely the beginning.

Break the emotions, break the body, breath her mind. She would walk around, oh yes, but she'd remember and she'd always know. She would cower, she would bend, she would hide, she would fear and she'd be weak.

Total control.

He shivered at the thought as he touched her.

'Wakey, wakey.'

"Ennervate!" he said and quickly stuck the needle into her arm - injecting the clear liquid. It would only take mere minutes.

What did happen after a few minutes, however, was not what he expected.

It would have taken just mere minutes for the narcotic to 'work its wonders' had it not been for the intermixing blood in the spilled potions around the two unconscious forms of the familiar and its mistress. The drug did have an effect - but just not one he wanted.

"What the hell?"

He jerked up and way from his victims. She and the beast were glowing in a bright sky blue light and it continued to grow at a fast pace, engulfing the two till he couldn't see either of them.

A surreal wind picked up within the dungeon passageways and whipped around him, blowing his robes this way and that. It originated from the glowing ball of light.

Suddenly the light crackled and sparked flew in all directions. He held his robes up in front of his face to protect himself. A purple pulse emanated from within the light and flowed out until the light started to dim and vanish completely.

When he could look again, he only stared at the petite chit in frustration and awe. Nothing had happened, really. Well the form of the girl had moved a few feet away and her hair was a different colour. He shook his head in agitation. All of that light and power show, he looked perplexed.

Had she released that power? To stave him off? He had used Ennervate on her but she couldn't have come to consciousness that quickly. It didn't explain the change in hair colour either. Her bushy brown locks where coppery instead.

He growled at her unconscious form and made to leave. He hadn't planned on anything like that happening. She had wasted their valuable time together. She'd have to make it up to him for that. She wasn't leaving the castle and neither was he. He'd get her later. But later. Someone most likely felt that power surge; no distraction charm would have deflected them for wanting to know what that was.

He stopped mid step.

An idea squirmed into his head.

'_An Idea, A plan.'_

Withdrawing the glass jar again from his robes he withdrew more of the drug into the needle he had used before - more was good.

'_Enough to do the job.'_

He crouched down beside her and took her left arm in his hand. Tracing his chosen vein with the needle point, he pushed it into her forearm. He injected it, all of it.

He hunched forward, placing his lips on hers.

"Sealed with a kiss. Sweet sleep," He breathed into her mouth before slinking off into the castle shadows, "Little Witch."

He never even noticed the bushy little brunette feline stir, lying but a few paces away in the shadow of the stairs.

FFFFFFFFFFFFF


	7. Chapter 6

Familiars

Chapter 6

'Furry little problem'

Disclaimer: I only play in the World which JKR created. I own nothing nor do I profit from it.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Hermione's neural pathways seemed to only register pain, lots of pain, pain which seemed to be resonating from her head. If she could use any description for it, she'd probably go with what she heard about contact with a bludger. Without the bliss of unconsciousness which normally came after it, which she'd prefer, especially when it felt like said homicidal ball was guiding a marching band through her cranium.

Blinking and groaning Hermione rolled over in search of what awoke her. Her vision was blurry and it hurt to look into the brightly lit room.

"_**Good Lord." **_she moaned to herself.

She could hear voices coming from somewhere in the room. She wanted to yell at them to 'shut up' but in a much less civilised manner and hex them to Osaka, Mexico - hell just outside of the room would do if she didn't need to hear their traps open and shut.

The voices got louder as the fog in her brain cleared; the pain was still definitely there mind. She knew those voices. She thought dumbly that it was Lavender and Parvati.

'_I don't remember getting into bed let alone Gryffindor tower.'_

"Can't you do anything for her Poppy?" '_Poppy? Madam Pomfrey? Wait is that Professor Dumbledore?'_

Hermione strained her ears to hear more but they sounded so far away even though their voices were so loud.

"… She had a punctured lung… stomach…fractured hip and ribs… blunt force trauma to the temple…" She could only make out from Madam Pomfrey's reply. '_Blunt force trauma? Good God was I attacked again? OH Brilliant - Bloody Brilliant Hermione, Yes well done - can't keep alert enough to keep enough brain cells till the Newts. Someone's going to have to tell Professor Snape he's got to pick a new name for me - I'll know NOTHING by the end of this - if even that!'_

"She can't be awoken… no spells I've tried have told me what's wrong…" _'What? Can't be awoken? Well they'll be in for a treat when they come to see check on me again. I'll just listen for just now, maybe they caught the person.'_

"...Potions?" _'That sounded like Professor McGonagall._' "No, far too dangerous… reaction to whatever caused…could try -" _'Oh dear, even Professor Snape sounds worried, perhaps I should tell them I'm actually awake now.'_

Hermione went to sit up but her whole body felt off. _'Last time I felt like this was when I woke up from being petrified.'_ she moaned to herself. She tried to stretch to waken her body up, but it didn't make the feeling go away. Her whole body felt awkward like it was on loan, totally unfamiliar and yet hyper aware of the things surrounding her. The hyper sensitivity was akin to another fleeting memory of second year before being petrified - '_No, it couldn't…_' but as Hermione opened her eyes the memory and thought floated out her head. She was a frequent visitor to the Hospital wing and so knew a few things about it. One of which was, that last time she checked, that Madam Pomfrey had not flipped her bonnet and gone and enlarged everything to 10x there original size.

She let out a squawk of surprise and turned her head wide eyed around the room. _'I could have sworn the ceiling wasn't that high up.' _She felt so tiny and taking her eyes down ward she nearly had kittens, pun not intended.

Hermione _was_ tiny! And furry!

"_**Its second year all over again - but worse!" **_she bemoaned. _**"Oh dear ohdearohnoohdearohdearohno…" **_she muttered panicking to herself as he eyes scanned the room for a mirror. _**"Yes!" **_she spied one peeping through the curtains of a cubical on the other side of the room.

Standing, somewhat unsteadily on all fours, Hermione wobbled to the edge of the bed. _**"It's so high!" **_She squeaked, _**"Calm, be calm Hermione, breath, that's it; in, out, in, out." **_If she was honest with herself she knew it wouldn't work, but she was grabbing onto the familiar panic routine with all she had.

Seeing a chair at the other side of the bed she made her way towards it. It was somewhat lower than the high hospital wing bed itself, which were rightly so to keep any unwanted drafts that plagued the castle at bay, but right now, Hermione wished the school Matron had switched to futons instead.

"_**Right" **_She said as she looked across the gap between the bed and the chair, _**"On the count of three. One" **_She shrank back just like she had seen Crookshanks do a hundred times before. "_**Two…" **_Her hind legs twitched to ready themselves, "_**Three!" **_

She jumped - and promptly fell flat on her right hip, _**"Owww." **_She said somewhat dumbly.

Giving herself a good shake she made her wobbly trek to the mirror which now looking at it from floor level, hadn't seemed so far away when she had last looked from the bed. _'Why the hell am I an animal? What happened to me? Who did this? When's it going to end? It is going to end isn't it?' _Hundreds of questions milled through her still painful head until she reached the mirror and stepped beyond the curtains and stared at the image before her. _**"Oh Dear …"**_

Staring back at her where her eyes, yes, but that was all she recognised. There was a small bushy furred brunette kitten with a large bushy tail looking at her with her eyes, blinking back at her in as much awed horror as her feline face would allow. _**"I look like a mini brown version of Crookshanks!"**_

Hermione went to sit down only to yowl in pain _**"Ow… tail, got to remember the tail." **_ She turned back to her reflection. She didn't know what to do. She was a kitten! Honestly! How was she going to get out of this one? She was sure that it couldn't be a potion induced change; Polyjuice she knew couldn't change one into an animal, from experience, and even that only could last for one hour. Hermione was definitely sure it had been over an hour, the morning sun pouring through the windows made that clear. Her thinking was cut short by the echoing foots steps and voices as they neared.

She slid underneath one of the beds closest and watched as Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Madam Pomfrey walked towards the bed she had previously vacated.

'They'll be bound to panic seeing how I'm not there.' She thought and was just about to wobble over to the group when she stopped short.

"Poor girl, just look at those brutal marks! The monster." McGonagall tisked.

"_**Wha - What? But - but - but I'm here!!" **_She cried in shock and scuttled over to her professors, she still wasn't stable on all fours. _**"Professor McGonagall! Professor! I'm here - Hey!"**_

They couldn't hear her, she realised with a pang. How was she going to let them know that it wasn't she who was occupying the bed?

"Where did the cat get to?" she heard Pomfrey ask, "It had a nasty bash on its head and a few deep cuts - I do hope it's alright." She looked about the floor and Hermione saw her chance to be seen and wobbled over to her. Pomfrey saw her make her shaky way from out under the occupied bed and scooped her up. Hermione felt uneasy when the witch began stoking her head, after a moment it was alright; it made her remember how her mother use to stoke her hair when she was ill. It was strangely soothing and Hermione was shocked that she could feel Pomfrey's emotions passing over her; anxiety, pity, sorrow - but as she continued to pet her she could feel the negative emotions seeping out and Hermione's own soothing feelings being past to the witch. '_So that's how Crooks did it!_' Hermione thought happily, having solved that little puzzle.

Hermione was getting sleepy in Pomfrey's arms and was about to nod off when Snape's voice startled her. She had honestly forgotten about her predicament for that moment.

"If it is indeed Miss Granger's familiar, as you claim it to be, I'm perfectly sure it'll be fine after being concussed - the damn thing already looks like its ran into enough walls as it is." He mumbled the last part as though speaking to himself.

"When my patient wakes up, Severus, I'd rather the death of her pet does not worsen her condition!" Pomfrey retorted scathingly.

McGonagall stopped the oncoming argument, "So it's not a spell induced coma Poppy?"

Hermione was astounded. Not because her head of house had interrupted Pomfrey and Snape but because of the worry in her voice and as she looked at her Professor, saw her teary eyed expression. It was so… unreal and oddly comforting. Harry and Ron had told her how McGonagall had been when she had gotten Petrified in 2nd year but she never did believe them - she thought they were trying to cheer her up from missing all those classes.

Pomfrey sighed deeply, "No Minerva, the tests I ran didn't show anything, I'm at a loss -"

"What about Potions?" Dumbledore asked while looking at the figure on the bed. Hermione still couldn't see the impersonator from the way Pomfrey was holding her.

"I said the test didn't show anything Albus and I do mean anything!" the Matron snapped irritably, "I know she's alive but comatose because of all the physical signs. The tests showed nothing - no pulse, no brain activity, no spell residues or potion." She gave a world weary sigh and removed the hand patting Hermione to massage her eyes. She looked so weary, so - old, Hermione thought sadly. Conscious of the Matrons emotions Hermione unconsciously butted her head against the witch's arm. _**"It's alright Madam Pomfrey; it's not your fault. That's not me, don't worry." **_she knew her words were falling on deaf ears but she said them any how.

Pomfrey smiled down at the bushy brown kitten and continued to scratch behind her ears and Hermione felt the sorrow agitation seep from her.

"You know Poppy, I really don't think this is Granger's familiar. I seem to recall the beast was a Weasley follower."

"There are Charms for colour change Severus, you do realise."

"Yes I wouldn't be surprised if Miss Granger was practising spells in her free time, it hasn't been covered on the syllabus but still it's not a surprise." McGonagall chimed in, her voice sounding a little lighter for talking about her top pupil's quest for knowledge.

"Hmm" was all Snape said. He didn't sound convinced.

'_That's it!' _Hermione had an idea hit her. _'Professor Snape's a Legilimens! I'll just have to try to catch his eye! If I'm acting un-cat like he's surely going to try to find the reason behind it and put 2 and 2 together! Especially after finding out Pettigrew was a rat. No one would want to take any chances with anymore illegal animagus running through Hogwarts. I'm not an animagus sure but in theory it still should work.' _then a horrible thought struck her, '_That is unless Legilimens cant effect animals.'_

She sighed to herself. If it didn't work then she'd just have to find another way to alert the Professors attention to her dilemma. Harry and Ron would be no help at all. They didn't pay that much attention to her or her things, she thought sadly and strange things happen all the time with animals in the wizarding world. Only someone as paranoid as Snape and Moody were would find something suspicious about her. Luckily or unluckily, how ever you may see it, Hermione had Snape close at hand.

Pomfrey put Hermione down on the occupied bed gently. Hermione only just noticed because of the absence of strong emotion, she could still feel them from everyone else but weaker.

"My Poppy, I'd never thought I'd see the day you'd let an animal onto your pristine hospital covers." McGonagall commented.

Pomfrey sniffed. "This cat's an exception - it wouldn't leave last time and made quiet a fuss, though now that Severus says it, it was larger and ginger furred."

Hermione wasn't listening to the conversation of the group around the bed. What had her attention was the occupant. She was staring at her own unconscious face. '_How can this be?_' she thought horrified that someone could take her identity. Her subconscious voice countered that that's exactly what she tried to do in her 2nd year. The person was her! Well someone who looked like her except for the coppery hair. The side of her face - their face was bruised and swollen - probably caused by a broken jaw. The bruise travelled up to her - their left temple, it was pretty nasty and she didn't envy this would-be-her; the hair especially - _'It makes me look like a watered down version of a Weasley.'_

After a while of staring at her counter part Hermione got the creepy sensation like she was being watched. Looking above her gave truth to the feeling. Professor Snape was staring down his nose at her, scrutinising her. _'Now's my chance!' _she thought excitedly and turned full circle to sit in front of the potions master and look him directly in the eyes. '_Come on Professor Snape! Legilimens!_' she willed him to use the spell.

Disappointingly, the only thing he did in the few moment of her silent pleading was raise an eyebrow at her in amusement. _'I think by the time I'm cured that I'm going to be able to write a book titled - 'Potions Master: the many emotions of an Eyebrow'_

"Apart from the mussel that looks as though it's seen a few doors -" he began joining the conversation between McGonagall and Pomfrey, "– It is the only thing I can see similar to Miss Granger's cat and this - Kitten," He sneered the last word as though it was something disgusting. "It doesn't even have feline eyes Poppy."

"_**Ah…" **_Hermione said, _**"That's why you were staring." **_

McGonagall peered over the bed and into Hermione's eyes as she turned her head to her transfiguration Professor. "How odd."

Hermione felt her tail twitching with unease. The way the Professors where scrutinizing her made her feel agitated and uncomfortable.

"_**You all should know when a students been turning into an animal! Shouldn't you? It must have been done a hundred times before! There's got to be some way to know." **_she said and wanted to hit herself in frustration. _**"They can't even hear me!" **_she moaned as she remembered.

They didn't know when Peter Pettigrew was a rat, they didn't know when Malfoy got turned into a ferret as it was only by pure chance that McGonagall happened to get the gist of what Barty Crouch Jr was doing then. They didn't even know about that horrible Skeeter woman being a beetle on the grounds - she found that out! She gave out a yowl of defeat and flopped down into the mattress on her side and buried her head under her little fuzzy paws.

"Goodness! I wonder what's wrong." Pomfrey exclaimed as she watched the kitten.

Snape snorted, "If it is a Gryffindors familiar it's probably too lazy to even stand." he murmured.

"I heard that Severus!" McGonagall snapped and glared at him.

Hermione wasn't aware of her house being insulted, she had already dozed off.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFF


	8. Chapter 7

Familiars

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I only play in the World which JKR created. I own nothing nor do I profit from it.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFF

After Hermione woke up the next morning she came up with a plan.

She would stay with the 'Hermione Imposture' during the day so she could keep tabs on the would-be-her incase she woke up or gave any clues to their true identity - of course they were in a coma so it wasn't like she was expecting an exciting time. Then in the evenings after classes she would follow Professor Snape and try to make him suspect her as something other than a cat. He would be the one to find out the truth, she knew. He was the only one intelligent and suspicious enough that it nearly boarded on paranoia. Didn't he suspect Quirrel, after all? Though naturally a deranged bushy kitten was slightly less obvious than having a dark lords worming away in the back of ones head - everyone would assume worm or rabies wouldn't they? But then there was also the whole situation with animagus' like Wormtail. She was sure she could pull this off.

As predicted, the start of the day past uneventful and the occasional appearance of Poppy Pomfrey was the only movement and company within the room. When the lunch bell tolled Hermione had been overjoyed to hear Harry and Ron's voices. They were arguing with Pomfrey and her refusal to let them see her - the would-be-her. She was somewhat dismayed by their dismissal but she knew it wouldn't be exactly smart to let them see her image in this state. They would look for revenge - a violent revenge - against the people they believed the cause of it. Slytherins. If they were told she was only in a coma it would be like when she was petrified for a length of time, the bruises would cause more of a reaction because they showed brutality.

Hermione was becoming bored and restless as she lounged on the foot of the bed. She had whiled away the hours by getting familiar with her new body. She could now jump from bed to floor without falling on her tail or side though she was still a bit wobbly when she ran.

She thought she could get use to being like this for a while.

However, as she stretched she felt a familiar pressure on her bladder and her eyes flew wide - _**"Oh…Bugger…"**_ She was mortified. And who wouldn't be? Needing the loo was such an every day occurrence that it went over her head that she couldn't use a bathroom. '_Where do I go?_' She normally left a litter tray out in the shared bathroom she had in Gryffindor tower for Crookshanks but she doubted she could get to it. In time or at all.

Underneath all that fur Hermione Granger was blushing profusely as she made a mad dash for the stairs and the entrance doors. She surprised herself when she didn't tumble head first down or that she lost her footing rounding corners - incidentally necessity took over when nature was calling.

Outside Hermione hesitated. What did she do? What if she was seen? What would she do if she mucked the simplest thing up? How was she going to get clean!? Maybe she could hold it in long enough and it would go away.

She hopped from paw to paw, front and back. Nope, no it wasn't going away.

"_**When you got to go, you got to go." **_She told herself firmly and marched purposely into a nicely concealed spot among the bushes and awkwardly dragged her behind along the dewy grass to feel somewhat clean afterwards. She absolutely, down right refused to lick herself clean.

Hermione groaned as the bell tolled the end of classes as she slinked into the entrance hall.

When she was up on the 4th floor each time the bell had tolled, for classes to end and switch, she could feel the students moving about the school. But now she was on the ground floor and a tiny kitten, she'd really rather not get caught up in the cross student traffic and get trodden upon.

Hermione kept herself to walking round the entrance hall perimeter to avoid all the people until she reached the stairs going down to the dungeons and ran down quickly.

A student's day consisted of 6 and a half hour of school time with 6 periods and two breaks. Each period taking up 50 minutes each; two periods then a half an hour break, another two then an hours lunch followed by two more before the day was through. That left Hermione two and a half hours to search for Professor Snape. The most logical thought would be that he would be in either his office or classroom especially straight after classes. Though truthfully, she didn't have a clue. She didn't exactly stalk the Potions Master.

Though by the end of all this mess she thought she'd have a pretty good idea.

She snorted to herself as she continued down the dungeon corridors, keeping to the shadows. _**"'A day in the life of stalking Snape - the floor perspective.' He will be fully blown paranoid by the time this is all over." **_She shook her furry little head in amusement, "_**He'll be thinking that fluffy little kittens are on Voldemort's side - God he'll be the next Moody."**_ she chucked softy at that.

When she got to Professor Snape's classroom the door was closed.

Another thing about being 5 inches in height and of the feline species: no opposable bloody thumbs.

"_**Oh no!" **_She bemoaned, _**"I didn't think about doors and handles! Stupid, stupid Hermione."**_

She couldn't believe her luck this year. There was no point in checking his office door: that was always closed.

The only thing for it was to wait out side till Professor Snape decided he got the munchies and pop out to dinner.

In 2 hours.

"_**Oh bother."**_

It wasn't a particularly good idea. Even with all that bushy fur she was still getting a chill, sitting on the dungeon floor.

10 minutes past and Hermione was bored and cold.

30 minutes past and she had the strange sensation of wanting to sing. She shrugged her little cat shoulders. '_Why not? No ones going to here me.' _She sniggered after a minute as a song came to mind.

She started tentatively, _**"Everybody wants to be cat, -"**_ and stopped to looked around. Nothing embarrassing had happened. She was sure that as soon as she sung something bad would happen. That not being the case the continued but with more nerve.

"_**-because the cats the only cat **_

_**Who knows where it's at.**_

_**Everybody's picking up on that feline beat,**_

'_**Cause everything else is obsolete.**_

_**Now a square with a horn,**_

_**Can make you wish you weren't born…"**_

After a while if any student, teacher or ghost passing down in the dungeons would meet a peculiar sight of a small little bushy kitten doing something akin to a side step dance.

She went on like that for a while, singing Disney and cat related songs to herself and trying to remember the dances the films showed. Surprisingly Walt Disney knew how a cat could dance without falling flat on their faces. She had been tempted to sing 'We are Siamese' but felt she already sounded scatty enough as it was, she didn't want to push it.

"… _**Oh a rinky tinky tinky -"**_

"What do we have here?" A soft voice sounded through her inner beat.

"_**Eek!" **_Hermione jumped and lost her footing, making her loose her balance and fall on to her left side. _**"Oomph!" **_Shaking her head to rid it of the disorientating feeling Hermione looked to the person of the voice.

She saw shiny black shoes from her position of being sprawled on the floor. Sorting herself she looked up and was met with the amused eyebrows and impassive face of her potions Professor. Surely she wasn't dancing and singing for two hours, was she?

He was leaning against the wall just beside his classroom door, arms crossed over his chest. _'How long had he been there?_' For some reason Hermione was blushing, not that he'd be able to tell. _'Thank you for small miracles._'

"Please" He said to her, "don't stop on my account."

Hermione just glowered at him and sat back on her haunches, mindful of her newly acquired tail.

She could swear she could hear him chuckling at her as he stood up from the wall. "You're the oddest creature I have ever had the misfortune to come across. I'll leave you to your… jigging."

Hermione huffed indignantly, _**"I was not 'jigging' I was - Hey!" **_She called as he started to walk away and she remembered her reason for actually being bored enough to do said 'jigging', _**"Where are you going? - stupid question Granger. Argh! Stop!" **_

Hermione had to run in her current form to even keep up with him. _**"Yes," **_She huffed and puffed to herself as they reached the Great Hall, _**"my health…will kill me by the end of…all this, not Voldemort…not mysterious flying lamps…my health. All so anti climatic."**_

Students late going to the Hall for dinner scampered out of Snape's way only to stare in amusement and confusion as they watched a kitten tagging along in the Potions Professors wake.

As they entered the hall Hermione was thankful that only a few people noticed her presence - she didn't think Snape would take to her tagging long after him starting rumours and ruining his reputation as a 'mean git' very well. She needed him not to hex her.

The few students who noticed nudged their neighbour and whispers followed them as they made their way for the Head Table.

Hermione felt sorrow stab through her as she saw Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville. Her four friends looked miserable. She wanted to go to them and show them she was aright but kept her mind to the task at hand.

She really didn't have a clue on how to start her plan. All she knew was that she had to act - well for lack of a better term - un-cat like as possible. The thumbs and the height would have helped a lot now. _**"**__**Why a kitten? Of all things. Why not a chimp or a dog? Maybe even a parrot, they can talk! Why something as inconspicuous as a kitten?**__**"**_

"_**Oh this is fun.**__**"**_ she sighed as she sat before Snape's place at the Head table.

He still hadn't noticed her, busy picking food for his plate.

She looked longingly at the platters as her stomach grumbled. She hadn't had anything to eat since yesterday's dinner. If she could just sneak one of those sausages off of one of the tables she was sure that would tide her over. It could wait till later though, when dinner was winding down.

She sat a stared at Snape. Willing him to look at her and become paranoid.

Needless to say it didn't work. Though thankfully Professor McGonagall looked up from her dinner and spotted her. She had a bemused expression on her face and patted Professor Snape on the shoulder to get his attention away from his bangers and mash. She nodded in Hermione's direction to him and his eyes followed to come upon the kitten herself. He scowled and Hermione scowled back whilst McGonagall tried to cover up a laugh with a cough.

Dumbledore had seen the exchange and leaned over behind McGonagall, "Seems you have a new little friend Severus." he said much to his young employee's chagrin as he glared at Hermione.

"It's that kitten from the infirmary, isn't it?" McGonagall asked no one in particular.

Dumbledore peered over his glasses at Hermione, "Ah yes, I believe it is."

"Why's it staring at you Severus? Did you try to drown it?"

Snape glared at his colleague, "No Minerva, I did not try to drown the thing, if I had I would have succeeded."

McGonagall bristled, "Really Severus I was only joking. Must you be such a sourpuss?"

Her only answer was a sneer.

"Well, why's it staring at you then?" She snapped.

"I don't bloody well know. The thing doesn't seem to need a reason to act strange. It was doing a jig in the Dungeons last I saw it on my way here. Maybe I insulted it by not applauding." he snarled back at her.

The Head of Gryffindor glared right back at the gloom and doom man. "Stop being over dramatic Severus, cats don't dance."

Hermione sat there watching her two Professors' bicker between themselves in amusement. They were like cat and dog yet the oddest thing was that they seemed to be - she could feel it mingled in their emotions - enjoying squabbling! So odd, so very odd.

Her attention was diverted when she caught a whiff of the food on a platter as it levitated on down the table, her eyes followed it hungrily.

Dumbledore watched her with a calculating look.

They still hadn't stopped yet. She was beginning to worry that she'd have to get his attention all over again when her hungry stomach decided to make itself known to most members of the table.

"Good grief, what was that?" McGonagall stopped mid-triad, her eyes searching of the source.

Hermione pressed her stomach to the floor in an attempted to quell the churning noises but her digestive system wanted nutrition and gave another loud growl.

Three sets of eyes were looking down at the kitten with surprise.

McGonagall's lips quirked, "Hungry?" She asked Hermione.

She felt heat rush into her little furry cheeks and bobbed her head only to watch the witch's eyebrows rise to her hairline.

"I told you it was odd." Snape said smugly.

"I - Indeed."

He snorted lightly in amusement as he cut half of a sausage up and placed it down for the kitten.

Hermione blinked at the meat on the floor and then to him. Sure she wasn't expecting a seat at the table but… eating off of the floor. She turned her head towards the Slytherin table and looked for a familiar blond obnoxious head and back at Snape. They'd never let her live this down. A mud blood eating off of the floor - even if she was a cat. It was this or starve - she wasn't even going to contemplate killing and eating a rat; they were probably the same size as her anyhow.

"What?" He asked when she hadn't moved. She could feel the disbelief coming off of him at talking to her but it also carried a hint of - '_What was that? Regret? Disappointment?__'_

"Minerva, you better give it something from your plate." He grumbled when Hermione still hadn't moved.

McGonagall looked up at Snape and quirked an eyebrow, "Severus, don't tell me your threats of poison's reached the familiars of Hogwarts. She must be a bright little thing." She quipped tartly

A tiny throb came from the base of Hermione's chest. It _was_ disappointment - _'__But why?__'_ She shook her head and made for the meat by Snape's chair. _**"**__**No, no. I**__**'**__**m eating it, I**__**'**__**m eating it - see?**__**"**_

She quickly tucked into the food and found herself still hungry. _'I wonder if he'll give me anymore._' she pondered and a stray thought from Oliver Twist came into her head. She grinned and looked up at Snape.

'_Hahaha - I can see straight up his nose; how odd_.' Of course when you're a first year he's always looking at you down it, well actually he's always looking down at everyone - period - but the acute sharpness of her feline vision made it slightly comical.

Since waking up being a kitten, Hermione realised that she had developed the oddest sense of humour. Her deduction; being hit too many times up side the head.

She sniggered to herself.

It clicked in her brain just then, when he looked down after hearing her, that it had to be emotions that triggered her kitten vocals.

An eyebrow rose. "Enjoy that?" he asked her.

There! She felt a tinge of smugness from him.

She bobbed her head in appreciation and licked her lips. His lips twitched and turned back to the table.

She felt silly thinking _'What? No more?_' but pushed the disappointment down and looked about the hall.

None of the students ever really looked up at the staff table less they catch a professors eye. They never knew if to just look away or give a friendly smile. The student population always seemed unnerved seeing a Professor out of their classroom even if they were all living in the same castle for 7 years together. To them all it made them seem, normal; human even. Hermione tisked at the stupid thought. Of course they were human! _'We should all just be grateful they're willing to teach us all.'_

She suddenly shrunk back in surprise when a hand patted her furry little head. "_**Ah!" **_She cried out startled and swivelled her head around to see what it was.

Snape was looking down at her, a deep line forming between his brows. His hand was poised in mid air having pulled back from her. She blinked a few times at him. _'Did Professor Snape just pet me?_' she thought disbelievingly. She stayed like that; blinking at him every now and then, her body poised for flight.

He turned back to his plate and dropped another half sausage beside her without looking at her. The deep line still there.

Guilt seeped into her senses from herself, not from anyone else. He thought she didn't like him. It was bizarre that he cared what he thought was a little 'thing' thought of him. Just like in the hospital wing with Madam Pomfrey, Hermione had the urge to comfort him. It was laughable! He'd most likely chuck her into a boiling cauldron for animal repellent if she tried, but the impulse was getting stronger. She looked longingly at the meat beside her and with a great sigh, gave in.

Hermione was tiny so she couldn't even reach the top of his seat to claw for his attention so she toddled round to the front, still hidden under the table. There was the chance that he would kick her seeing as no one would see it but she took the chance and placed both front paws on his right leg. She only came up to ¾ up his shin.

Snape gave a small jolt as a light pressure was applied to his leg and took a quick look under the table. He shook his leg slightly to shake her off. "Shoo." he hissed at her quietly.

She slipped off but did it again and flexed her small sharp claws this time. He pulled his chair back so he could see clearly without ducking and accidentally dragged Hermione along; she forgot to retract her claws.

She gave a startled mew and a small hiss in pain as her claws pulled out more than was comfortable. She never expected to jump up onto his lap then. Really she didn't realise what she was doing till it was too late. She didn't even make it all the way up properly as well. He gave a small wince as her claws dung into his thigh as she tried to pull herself up but she slipped and was left dangling there until he had enough of her antics and pulled her up by the scruff of her neck.

"Why have you decided to pester me? Go annoy Minerva, she's a cat too. You both can go play with some yarn!" He hissed softly to her. McGonagall heard the yarn comment and cuffed him lightly over the back of the head.

Hermione looked incredibly at the both of them, well as much as a feline face can convey whilst dangling in mid air.

Snape glowered at the both of them but gave Hermione a little scratch behind the ears before placing her on the floor and stood to leave. He bid McGonagall and Dumbledore 'Goodnight.' Hermione stood there looking dismayed at having gotten nothing done to make him suspicious of her - she needed to work fast! _**"Damn him"**_

As he swept down from the Head table Hermione made a quick decision, she grabbed the remaining sausage in her mouth and made after him. She miraculously caught up with him at the bottom of the dungeon stairs and stole under his lightly billowing robes to make sure he didn't notice her presence. She knew he'd be watching out for her and it was lucky she did because he looked back once or twice to see if he could see a little bushy brown kitten.

Hermione caught a hint of emotions from him when he turned back each time. Sorrow, unhappiness, hope, disgust and disappointment. It was hard work trying to keep up with him but trying not to stumble or fall from shock from what she was feeling from him was increasing.

She wasn't use to feeling this much emotion all at once. There wasn't just her own anymore there was someone else's along with them. It was over whelming, her pace slowed and eventually she stopped altogether, forgetting her mission to follow Snape for the moment.

Slumping down on to the dungeon floor, she dropped her meat and panted as the overload subsided.

'_**Buck up Granger, you**__**'**__**re going to have to get use to all that for the time being if your wanting to find help in Snape.**__**'**_ she berated herself afterwards, still sitting in the middle of the corridor.

Snape.

Who knew that behind that façade of indifference was all that turmoil? She knew he was a person just like everyone else but feeling it, feeling what he felt, was another thing entirely.

Shaking her head she left the dusty meat where she had dropped it and followed the path she knew Snape had took. She wasn't entirely sure how she knew, her legs seemed to know and so did her instinct. Both took her to an unused corridor within the dungeons which lead to a dead end. At the end of the corridor held home to 2 doors, one of which lead to Professor Snape's personal quarters. Both of which were closed tight.

Hermione sighed in defeat and settled down for the night along the wall across from the two doors. She'd just have to wait till Snape came out, if that be for patrol or breakfast so be it.


	9. Chapter 8

Familiars

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I only play in the World which JKR created. I own nothing nor do I profit from it.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFF

The dawn light reached over the hills of the highlands the next morning. Creeping over the spires and battlements of Hogwarts.

Charmed torches flared to life when the new day herald to the inhabitants. Each torch blazing one after the other until the very last, at a dead end corridor, holding home to two doors came alive with vigour, revealing a small shivering bundle of fur.

The nights were always cold in the highlands of Scotland, being inside the castle not withstanding. When the sun light leaves and night falls the heat in the land rises up, leaving the cold in its departure.

Hermione's new little feline body was not use to such conditions and could not give off the initial body heat needed to keep the bone deep cold away.

Every now and then the half conscious bundle would sneeze violently, shivering uncontrollably all the while. It had been her Gryffindor stubbornness that had kept her there, waiting for the professor instead of making her way back up the warm cosy cot her impostor kept in the infirmary.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Monty was a good house elf.

Monty looked after all little masters and miss's just like he'd done for the past 200 years. Monty and three others where in charge of the upkeep of the little slyther's domain. The little slyther's domain was scattered throughout the dungeon levels of the castle. Monty knew everything about them. They where his charges and he knew when something was not in its right place.

The little big slyther had told Monty to always report to him when something wasn't right within Slytherin or the Dungeons. Monty knew he had to tell the little big slyther about when he had found.

The little bundle of shivering fur was not suppose to be down in the dungeon's, it was sick and was not at all like any of the other little master's and miss's familiars.

Monty winked into the little big slyther's room and looked about for him. The water was running in the bathroom, the door closed. Monty knew better than to wink in and surprise little big slyther. He had been specifically told to 'tell all House elves to refrain from popping into my rooms, day or night when I'm present unless you'd all enjoy being hexed into oblivion. I doubt your all gluttons for punishment though.' and sure enough they hadn't winked to his side ever since unless directly called.

Monty padded to the closed door and knocked loudly. The water stopped immediately.

"Who is it?" he called out.

"Tis Monty, little big master!" Monty called back loudly, his voice breaking from age. He had been told time and time again not to call little big slyther that but he had known him since he first came to the castle, it was hard to think of him as being just the same as the big masters. None of the little masters had ever come back before except for Professor, Headmaster, Professor, Professor, Professor, Headmaster and Professor. But none of them had been slyther's in the charge of Monty.

He heard a sigh and everything went silent till the soft padding of feet came closer to the door until swung open.

"Hello Monty. What is it you came to see me about?" The little big slyther said as he looked down at Monty.

Monty cracked a big smile at his charge and moved out of the way so he could go about his morning activities.

"Well's Little bi -" the frown he got for the title made him pause and regroup, " You's is telling Monty that if anything odd is happening in the Dungeons, Monty is to come and tell's you, so Monty comes here to tell's you." he said as he watch The little big slyther open the wardrobe and pull out his robes.

Little big slyther sighed, "And?" he asked, eyeing the old house elf as he absently tidied the room.

Monty stopped tidying and cocked his head to the side. "Well's I's knows when something doesn't belong in the Slyther domain so I's goes to check on it. I's is finding a small shaking bundle of fur. She not belong here and I tell's her that but she doesn't move. She isn't like the other's that all the little misters and miss's bring here. She's different. And she's sick." Monty finished gravely.

Little big slyther's head popped through the top of his robes and looked at Monty curiously, "She? Where is she Monty?"

Monty pointed to the door, "Right out side your rooms."

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

"Definitely a Gryffindors familiar." Hermione heard through the thick fuzzy cloud in her head.

She sneezed again and let out a little groan. She felt something lift up her head and stroke it gently.

"_**W-who are yo-u? What are you d-doing?"**_

Hermione was cold, miserable and sore. She couldn't move her joints and didn't particularly want to. Being curled in of herself was the only way she was saving just a little bit of heat.

She let out a pitiful squeak as she was lifted up gently and then all the cold seemed to seep from the top lair of tissue as she was enveloped in soft firm warmth. She tried to bury in deeper but only successfully managed to nuzzle the material. A soft rumble was heard just slightly above her head.

"We'll get you fixed up in no time."

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Two days. Two days and he hadn't been able to see her again. He could never find a plausible excuse to see her or be in the Hospital wing at all. He needed to give her more of the liquid. She'd stay that way till he could figure out what to do now. What to do about her.

Perhaps he could slip in during the night. No one would see him, no one would be around. Pomfrey would be safely snuggled up in bed. Of course he'd have to dismantle and replace any charm alarms she might have placed on the entry door. There was always one student during the night that may call upon the sleeping Matron. He could do it. He'd see her again. His precious little witch. All his.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Hermione could feel the warm flickering heat of a fire when she came to. She stretched luxuriously, relishing the feel of the warmth and the ease at which her joints moved. The cold was gone completely and she was surrounded by softness.

"Ah, it lives" A soft voice said from her right. She knew that voice.

Opening an eyelid, Hermione met a deep black set staring back at her. She let out a small yawn and flopped onto her front so she could face the Professor properly.

He was sitting on his haunches, crouched over, inspecting her as she looked up at him.

"You need to find another hobby, stalking me, as it would seem, isn't healthy for you." Suddenly she found herself on the receiving end of a lovely scratch behind the ears. The purr was instantaneous and all thoughts of acting un-cat like as possible melted out her head.

"_**Oooohh" **_Hermione groaned as she arched her back to direct his hand, _**"that sooo good."**_

He scoffed lightly and he stoked her fur. "One would think that this insane amount of fur would have kept you from developing hypothermia."

Hermione flopped onto her side having not managed to keep her balance when arching into his hand. She was startled when he started to give her a belly scratch and with a squeak she twisted and leaped from his reach.

"_**Woah. Oh, oh ok . Memo to self. Do not let him give you scratches." **_she stated to herself as she tried to calm down.

Snape looked at the startled kitten in bemusement. Her fur was sticking up in the wrong direction from having slept on it for such a long time. She looked startled and a bit dazed as she settled down.

Was she ticklish?

He shrugged noncommittally and stood. He waved his wand two dishes appeared in front of the blanket that lay before the fireplace. In one he conjured up fish, in the other some milk.

Hermione jumped a bit in surprise as the dishes appeared and looked up to Snape in askance.

He waved towards the dishes, "Eat, you've been sick for two days. I'll not be spoon feeding you again. Your master or miss can do that if they wish when you get back to them." he stated and then plopped himself down in a armchair.

That's what she thought. She really didn't want to put her face in a dish but her hunger made itself known again. She stopped short as she came to the dishes.

"_**Wait… come again? TWO days?!" **_She inwardly shrieked. _**"Bloody hell."**_

She felt a bit woozy and sat down before her 'meal'. She stared blankly at it, _**"Now how am I suppose to get at that?"**_ Cocking her head to the side, Hermione tried to gage the best plan of action to tackling her eating problem. After a little while she felt some concern to her left as Snape spoke, "Do you not like fish?"

Hermione nodded her head absently, still trying to think of how to get at the food without inhaling it.

"I doubt you'll ingest it by staring at it. You look like you don't know what to do with it."

Again Hermione nodded. He was right, she didn't have the first clue except it was to be eaten.

"Odd cat."

"_**I'm not a cat - and I'm not odd"**_ She said as she began to circle the fish dish. Sticking her muzzle over fish she sniffed it tentatively. It smelled soooo good. Inhaling a bit deeper and she retreated back with a fright as some dried fish flakes got hovered up by her nostrils.

"_**Ack! Ick" **_She sneezed and snorted repeatedly and shook her head vigorously trying to dislodge them. She even tried to use her paw but caught a sharp claw in her snout, _**"Ow! Arg…"**_

Rotating her muzzle in one final attempt Hermione heard something odd behind her. Turning and rotating her muzzle in the process she looked for the source of the noise. Which surprised the witch most of all.

Severus Snape was trying his best not to laugh at her. Hermione stopped twitching, the annoyingly lodged flakes forgotten for the moment as she did her best to implant this picture into her memory.

The Professors face was so much different when it was contorted in laughter than the usual indifference or frown. The corners of his eyes where crinkled and his eyes themselves held the laughter that he was struggling to contain. The right side of his lips where twitching spastically in the effort to keep them closed.

He realised she was staring and raised an eyebrow and gave her a small smile. Beckoning her over he scooped Hermione up and took her muzzle in his other hand. Her head was so tiny compared to his hands - she bet she could even fit bodily into his palm.

Inspecting her nose he evanesco'd the flakes and stroked her head soothingly. He quirked his lips at her "Do try not to inhale your food this time" He said as he plopped her back down in front of the food. "silly cat."

Hermione gave him a snub for that comment and set to work tentatively using her tongue as a spoon to scoop the fish out. After that she made surprisingly quick work of it and the cream… the cream _**"Mmmmmm - nice fresh luke warm cream."**_ She licked her lips appreciatively.

Yawning widely she looked around her surroundings for the first time.

What she had presumed to be Snape's living room was actually his bedroom as well. The room was rectangular with the fireplace situated along one long wall opposite from the bed and what she assumed to be the main door. A wardrobe sitting inbetween them along the wall, it wasn't particularly big but of standard size and of mahogany timber. The bed was running length wise against the wall (south wall from a birds eye view) with the headboard up against the west wall so it was snugly settled into the corner. Again it wasn't particularly big. Enough room for the Professors long frame, it looked comfortable enough and with a few soft looking blankets and quilts on top. Next to that was a small bedside table with a few books piled up on top with a few discarded potions bottles underneath it.

The only thing on the east wall was another two doors, which Hermione presumed to lead to a bathroom and his office.

It was the wall that the fireplace was situated on that caught her interest. The fireplace itself was only big enough for a small child to stand in and was built into the middle of the wall but surrounding it was shelves filled with books and an array of potions and bits and bobs.

In front of the fire place and directly cutting off a path from there to the bed was a battered but loved looking wingback chair - which the Professor himself was seated in at the moment - and a small 2 seater monks leather sofa sat between the fireplace and the doors at an angle.

"_**It's designed for an attack!" **_She realised soberly. If someone unpleasant was to come through the doors or fireplace, everything was situated to give the Professor the advantage. _'To fight or flee.'_

The layout and look of the room would be enough to surprise any intruder to allow him to have the advantage.

The sparseness of the room - except for the books and bits and bobs on the shelves - would leave the people who had the job of removing his things in the event of his death and easy job.

It didn't really sink in until just there, how much he risked when going to Voldemort's side. She had thought about it when she found out he was spying for the Order in 4th year, in-depth, but it wasn't the same as seeing him prepared for never coming back.

Something throbbed at the base of her chest again.

Shaken, Hermione's head dipped low as she padded softly over towards the armchair. She didn't like the thought that someone she knew could die. Snarky, mean Potions Professor included. He taught them and looked after them. He'd been apart of this long on going battle for since before she was born and being in the middle of two great, powerful players would be enough to even make the strongest of men feel the tightening pressure around their heart and lungs from the weight of all he had to do.

Reaching the Professor's shin, she knew that if she had been human just now, tears would be flowing freely as she looked up at him. He was leaning to the side, chin resting on his hand supported by his elbow on the arm of the chair. He looked lost in thought as he gazed into the fire. His straggly black hair falling into his eyes.

Hermione found that she had to focus to find what he was feeling at the moment - to separate them from what she was feeling.

" _**Confusion… resentment, longing… bitterness… Oh Professor."**_ She felt the urge to comfort him again and butted her head against his shin softly. He startled out of his thoughts and nearly kicked Hermione in the process but she scooted back far enough for him to be able to see that it was her that nudged him.

He frowned at her lightly, "What is it?"

She wound her self between his legs in an attempt to cheer him up, _**"Come on Professor - everyone's entitled to a good laugh, you too." **_But she found herself being shoo'd away, " You'll get all that bushy fur imbedded into my robes, shoo now." his tone wasn't anywhere near harsh, and she could only detect a hint of annoyance as he nudged her back.

She scooted further away and narrowed her eyes at him. _**"Stop being obtuse."**_

"Don't look at me like that cat." he said as he caught her look.

Rising her head in defiance, _**"I'll speak to you as I like seeing how you can't do a thing about it - now stop mopping! I'm trying to help you, that is, if you'd stop with the shooing!"**_ She growled lightly at him.

He narrowed his eyes at her as she growled. "If your turning ferial cat you can go and find your own way back to your owner." he told her scathingly.

Hermione quickly shook her head. She didn't want to be chucked out the door. She needed to work on getting back to normal. _**"Stop becoming side tracked Granger!" **_She told her self vehemently. Plus it was bloody freezing out there.

The Professor gave her a calculating look, as though something had just occurred to him.

"_**Ask me something! Please! Just ask me a mundane question, anything!"**_ She pleaded with him.

But the calculating look was short lived as he let out a huge yawn. "A thought for another day cat." he mumbled to himself as he got up and took something from under his pillow and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Hermione felt like weeping. _**"He was close, so close - I could feel it. I could see the little cogs churning out suspicion! So close."**_

She sat staring into the dying fire when she heard the toilet flush and water running. Shortly after the bathroom door opened and the Professor strode wearily in.

In all his greying night shirt glory.

It was all Hermione could do not to gape at the man as he pulled back the blankets and covers and slid into bed.

As soon as he was settled he looked over at Hermione, "You'd better burrow under that blanket cat because it becomes extremely chilly, as you've found out first hand down here."

Hermione glanced at the fire pointedly.

"Pfft. An active fire lets people floo in without warning. I'm not about to change my routine because you dislike the cold cat." he told her scathingly and flicked his wand at the flames. They were immediately doused and the room was flung into pitch blackness.

Hermione let out a startled squeak and dove for the blanket and burrowed under.

She heard the Professor chuckle lightly. "Goodnight cat."

The next morning found Hermione burrowed among the covers, she rose and fell slightly with each breath he took. When he woke, he never said a thing but gave her a nice little scratch under her chin before he let her out the door and left for classes that day.

A.N: Slightly cute but not entirely. grins I had to put a little bit of the 'nutter' in this chapter  he was feeling lonesome  heh.


	10. Chapter 9

Familiars

Familiars

Chapter 9

Disclaimer:

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

The day past uneventfully.

After leaving Professor Snape's room, Hermione made her way quickly up the stairs towards the Hospital Wing. She had to dodge a few early risers making their way down to the Great Hall but all in all the corridors were deserted in the early morning.

She planned on staying the day in the Infirmary with her impostor like she did on the very first day and then finding Professor Snape again. It didn't turn out that way however.

Having checked on the impostor and waited for Madam Pomfrey to make her rounds so she could hear how well they were doing, she found herself wandering the school.

Everyone was in their classes except for a few of the 7th years who had free time slots to use for studying.

She had to make a few pit stops out on the grounds to do her business but other than that she was bored from wandering aimlessly.

Around 3rd period, after break, Hermione found herself in front of the Transfiguration classroom door. To her luck, it was left slightly ajar.

It was a 6th year Slytherin and Ravenclaw class that Professor McGonagall had now and Hermione made her way silently into the room and padded softly up to the front of the class. These where the classes she was missing she remembered with a pang. _**"Well I can make the most of my luck just now and settle down and listen"**_ She told herself as she sat underneath the Professors desk.

"Remember, swoop then arc your wrist as you finish the incantation." Professor McGonagall was saying to them.

Hermione remembered reading about this spell: it was to transfigure pure air into anything - like how she had seen Professor Dumbledore draw up a chair out of thin air or when Professor Snape set out her dish's the other night. The tricky thing with this spell was that you had to visualise what you want to transfigure clearly in your minds eye and seemingly let the spell pull it from your imagination and out through your wand. Later they'd be learning about conjuring animals. Oh how Hermione wished she be back to normal in time for that. She had already been practicing and could conjure numerous things. Canaries being one of them. She hadn't got conjuring food and drink down though. For some reason she could never really get the taste or smell quiet right.

When the class began to pack up for the day Hermione snuck back out of the room and headed down towards the potions class. 4th Period was normally the 7th years written study session in Potions so there would be no bubbling brews that could explode from her cat hair. If she was going to be stuck as a kitten when she could be learning she'd make the most of it she figured. Even if that meant she could sit in on 7th year classes. She positively beamed as she jumped down the dungeon stairs one at a time.

Sneaking into the Potions Classroom was a lot more difficult than the previous class. She had to time it carefully to run in through the door so as not to be trampled upon by the 7th year students. Having successfully not been trodden on she made her way to the back of the room where she'd have a good view of any lecture the Professor would give. Plus if she tried to stay near his desk he would most likely find her and chuck her out the room. If it wasn't dead and pickled or had fur it shouldn't be in a Potions Classroom.

The class settled down and talked among themselves till the Professor stalked in, slamming the door closed in the process.

"Writing implements out, mouths closed, faces front." The Professor called out to the room as he passed the work stations.

Spinning back on his heels he faced the class and scanned the room, making sure everyone was ready before he started.

"Potions," he began, "are used everyday by the average witch or wizard. Be it from a Pepper-up Potion to a Contraceptive draught. A Pain reliever or a Calming Draught in a cup of tea.

One slip of the hand on your part, one ill prepared or foul ingredient, one slight error in judgement and you could instantly kill yourself or the consumer." His eyes raked over the student as he waited for his words to sink in. Their faces where a sea of unease.

His voice was softer as he continued, "A terrifying thought, is it not? You may very well be holding a life in your very hands. Would your conscience be able to deal with the repercussions if your attention may falter?" He started to stroll between the desks, "Of course," he drawled, "being in this NEWT's level class for the second year - you all should know that. Everything I teach you should have been drilled and cemented into those lackluster minds of yours."

"Now, being the young adults that I have been told you are, you should have a vague knowledge of the world around you and the people in it. You should know that some within the wizarding community can not take certain brews because of a certain ingredient. The Baikal Skullcap in the Blood replenishing Draught for example." He started to make his way back to his desk, "Now who can tell me how the target market or a potions master for that matter, work around this problem?"

Hermione let out a low whine as she fought the urge to raise her hand when no one else in the class did and the Professor sighed irritably. "Come now. You mean to say that not one of you has a single thought on how to solve this problem?"

His eyes swept over their faces as they looked at each other a little bit desperately.

A hand tentivatly rose into the air and one of the Professor's eyebrows rose with it.

"Mr Moir," he drawled out with a bored tone, "better late than never. What's your answer?"

Moir was a 7th year Slytherin from what Hermione could see by hem of his robes. She couldn't see his face but his voice conveyed the nerves it mostly showed.

"Well Sir, they could just not take the potion they're allergic too - sir.", Moir said, his voice quivering slightly.

The rest of the class tittered at his answer and at he back of the room Hermione eyed him wearily, _**"The boy has had 6 years to get use to his Head of House but for some reason I think he honestly thought that was the right answer."**_

The Professor eyed the boy just like Hermione had for a while, making the boy squirm in his seat as the class silenced.

"Amazing, Mr Moir. Astounding really."

His face was passive but his eyes glittered strangely.

"I've never made a mistake when it comes to selecting my NEWT's students Ladies and Gentlemen, never - but here Mr Moir sits, proving me wrong." he rolled his eyes dramatically making a few a the students chuckle.

"Why yes Mr Moir, we could tell people to do that - let them do that - I'll hope you'll be there for some family to tell them why their relative died when they couldn't be given a blood replenishing draught or a bezoar to stop the poison. I do so hope to be there when you have to break the news to them and all because of incompetence." his voice turned from being snarky and into a snarl as he finished mocking the boy.

After taking a deep breath he rubbed his left temple wearily. "Any other bright idealists? Hmm? No? Then that will be your homework for next week. Write this down: I want at least three foot of parchment on Alternatives in Potions. Now get out your textbooks and read chapters 24 to 27."

The little kitten skulked round the edge of the classroom, feeling compelled to move away from the anxiety students and round to the Professor's desk, where the man sat in his swivel chair, a book opened on the surface in front of him.

She hesitated when she came up to the side of the desk. He was annoyed, angry- in all rather peevish. Even though he was rather nice to her the other day she didn't want to try her luck when he was in this mood.

The whisperings of a Hufflepuff girl and a Gryffindor caught his attention and he snapped his head up and book closed.

Hermione had to scramble under his desk to get out from under the Professors feet as he rose and began to stalk around the room silencing all conversations.

As she looked around the class from under the desk, Hermione let out a defeated sigh.

She had yet to find an appropriate way to get Professor Snape's mind o the right track concerning her.

If only she could talk to him. Fate was definitely against her this year. What else could she do?

'_What does one do when one needs help'_, she pondered to herself. There was the universal sign for distress 'S.O.S' but she didn't know if that worked in the magical world as well. If it did it wouldn't do her much good, if by some miracle she did manage to some way get that message across it wouldn't lead the Professor to miraculously come to the conclusion that she was Hermione Granger trapped in a kittens body. It wasn't like she could get any other information to - _'Wait!_' she thought suddenly_, 'Information - Books - Parchment - Ink!'_ - _**"That's it!" **_she proclaimed with a small yowl causing a few heads to look up and the Professor to stop pacing for half a second.

Unsteadily she made her way up to the top of the desk, the swivel chair spun slightly off to the right causing her to try to leap off of the left arm of the chair. She made it, just by the skin of her teeth, as she clawed to safety.

Moir noticed something moving from the corner of his eye and looked up at the peculiar sight of a small kitten with bushy spring like fur on his black tempered and down right scary Head of Houses desk. He was about to say something about it but Snape's voice ,"This isn't Divination Mr Moir - Daydream somewhere else", stopped him and went diligently back to reading chapter 25 before he could reprimand him further.

Parchment crinkled under her paws as she slowly padded her way over to the inkwell.

The inkwell was capped at the top, much to Hermione's annoyance. She thought for a moment before carefully placing her two front paws on the caps latch and pushed up but like everything else that day, it didn't go as planned. As she pushed, she over calculated her weight and balance, causing her to push too hard making the inkwell open and tip leaving Hermione to land paws down, startled.

"_**Shit!" **_She exclaimed with a startled mew as she watched the black ink soak into parchment and run over the grooves of the wood and off the edge.

Half the class looked up as the inkwell hit the desk with a solid clunk and a dull thump to see a startled kitten cower slightly as it watched what it had done.

Professor Snape, being up at the back of the room with his back to the front only heard the slight clink of glass and assumed it was a clumsy student until the collective, "Awww." from the females of the class, and turned round to glower blackly at them.

"Why aren't you working?" He snapped at the distracted students who were all watching the front of the room by now.

"There's a kitten on your desk Sir.", A brunette Ravenclaw girl blurted out in bewilderment.

Snape's attention snapped to the front of the class and there as the girl said, was the deranged fluffy kitten that had taken to stalking him.

Seeming to feel all attention riveted on it, the kitten, who at that moment had taken to what looked like playing with the ink it had spilled, looked up and froze, staring straight at the Professor.

"_**Oh…dear"**_

Hermione sped up her attempt when she noticed Professor Snape seeming to gather himself together. There was parchment on the other side of the desk that the ink hadn't gotten to that she was trying to use her little ink soaked paws on to write a message to him.

"Bloody pest", Snape muttered to himself as he made his way to the front of the room, eyeing the mess the little ball of fur had caused.

A rather brave and stupid Gryffindor boy spoke up, "Is that your pet Sir?" causing some sniggers through out the room.

"No Mr McTavish, this little cretin isn't mine - it's my stalker apparently." He told the curious teen.

Hermione was padding too and fro using her paws in the ink like finger painting. It was hard work not having the use of one front paw as she slowly limped around to create the letters. She had gotten out an awkward 'I-A-M-H-E-R-' and half of an 'M' before she was taken by the scruff of her neck and dangled away from his person like a dirty rag.

"_**Ah! No! No no no Please! Put me down!" **_Hermione pleaded causing a soft yowl to emit from her muzzle.

"You are and utter menace!" He hissed at her, "By right I should disembowel you for ingredients".

There was a collective grasp and Hermione felt a spike of amusement run though him.

Her smug look seemed to show through all that fur telling him that she knew there wasn't anything feline innards could be used for in Potions, as he gave her a little shake before cleaning all the ink off of her fur with his wand and stalked over to his office door and dumped her unceremoniously into his chair. "Stay put cat or I'll make good on that threat" he growled at her and slammed the door on his way out for good measure.

"_**Well," **_She said to the empty room, _**"That could have been worse."**_

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

She was curled up in a cosy ball in the office chair when the door slammed open, startling Hermione so much that her fur stood on end as she leapt to her paws.

Looking to the door, she was confronted by the business end of Professor Snape's wand. The man himself stood menacingly before her, a look of suspicion and anger on his face.

"Judging by the fact that you can write or at least spell from what I could make out from that mess you left on my desk in class and the fact that you blatantly understand what I'm saying I'll tell you once - If you do not answer my questions truthfully I'll make sure your just another little accident that happened in Potions class. Am. I. Clear?". He told her in such a calm voice that Hermione felt an icy hand of fear travel down her spine and grip her heart as she nodded franticly.

"Good."

Quickly he moved his wand and muttered an incantation that Hermione barely recognised as the same one Sirius and Lupin used on Pettigrew in her third year in the Shrieking Shack.

Nothing happened.

Snape frowned in confusion when nothing happened. So she wasn't an animagus, interesting.

Wand still aimed at the kitten in his office chair he adjusted his grip before he spoke. "Nod for yes, Shake your head for no - Are you Human?"

"_Yes! Finally we're getting somewhere!"_ Hermione thought as she nodded.

If at all possible his eyes narrowed further, "Can you shift back on your own to being human?"

She shook her head.

"Did you intend to turn yourself into an animal?"

Another negative.

"Do you know how?"

Another shake.

"Is there a reason you're following me?"

A fevered nod.

He never took his eyes off of her as she waved his wand to conjure up a shallow tray of ink and a long length of parchment on his desk.

"Use your paws like before to tell me who you are."

It sounded as though he was daring her.

Hermione jumped onto the desk and dipped her right paw into the ink tray. Hopping over to the parchment she dragged her right paw across it.

Snape's expression ran from suspicion and curiosity to shock and disbelief as he read the messy print.

'I AM HERMIONE JANE GRANGER'

He shifted his wide eyed gaze to the kitten. "Impossible."

Quickly he aimed his wand back at her, having forgotten his aim. "Miss Granger is in the hospital wing in a coma.", he said matter of factly, causing her to shake her furry head and hop back over to the ink.

'IMPOSTER'

"If you are Miss Granger how can it be that they are in a coma and you are -" He asked waving his wand at her form.

Hermione shrugged her little shoulders and pawed, 'FLYING LAMP?', causing Snape's lips to twitch.

"We didn't find anything other than you and - who ever that was in a pool of an unknown substance with a lot of broken vials and a crate." He couldn't believe he was talking to a kitten and taking this inane story seriously.

He was silently contemplating his next question as he eyed her sitting on the desk with her right paw hovering slightly above the surface.

"Why follow me?" He finally asked and vanished the ink on the parchment so she could paw a response.

'HELP', got a raised eyebrow and he scooped her up into the crook of his arm. Hermione let out a startled meep in confusion as he strode out the room and she looked to him for a reason.

"We're going to see the Headmaster."


	11. Chapter 10

Familiars

Familiars

Chapter 10

"How interesting."

"_**That's it?",**_ Hermione asked in disbelief and turned from the Headmaster to look at Professor Snape. _**"That's your help?"**_

Snape seemed to understand the look the kitten was giving him from her place on top the Headmasters desk and rolling his eyes, he cleared his throat.

"Headmaster, if you'd please -?", He asked, cutting the older man's contemplation off as he stared curiously at the little bushy feline that only moments ago his – very sane – Potions Master declared to him that she was actually a student.

"I'm afraid I'll have to be completely honest," Dumbledore said as he tried to unsuccessfully pet Hermione, having her dodge his hand and move to sit next to a strange spinning object on the corner of the desk, furthest away from the Headmasters reach. "I've never seen anything quite like this. You say you've tried the normal spell to return an animagus, correct?"

Snape gave a curt nod.

"How was it you got the information from her?", Dumbledore enquired, watching as Hermione became entranced with the spinning object.

"I supplied her with an ink tray and parchment. She pawed her responses out."

"Ah, and she couldn't tell you what happened?"

"She has no memory of the incident at all."

Both men were silent for a time, watching Hermione watching the object, both lost in thought.

"What were you thinking of doing, Severus?" Dumbledore enquired after a while.

Snape rubbed his brow wearily. "If you didn't know what caused Miss Granger's transformation or even a way to fix it, I was thinking of conducting a test on the substance that surrounded them both when they were found. If I can deconstruct the compound and find out its components then hopefully from there it should just be a matter for getting the antidote right. It will be quite a while before an outcome is reached."

Dumbledore studied the weary man before him. "I'm not asking you to do all of this on your own Severus, you have enough on your plate as it is. I can bring someone else in to deal with Miss Granger's case whilst you carry on with your other duties."

"Not to sound self important Albus but who do you know, I'm guessing within the Order, that can deal with this level of Potion analysis?"

The Headmaster's eyes shone with amusement, as though Snape had just told a particularly funny joke, "I have someone in mind, yes, but they aren't in the Order per say though they do oppose Tom's regime fully. I think he'd find this little endeavour something interesting to spend his corpus amount of free time on."

Snape narrowed his eyes slightly, "It's Flamel, isn't it?" he asked.

Dumbledore only smiled and Snape shook his head saying, "Perenelle's going to have your head, you do realize that don't you? Nicolas is suppose to be taking it easy."

"Oh, I know, I know, but each time we meet for our little tête-à-tête's he always tells me how bored he is being cooped up in his cottage with no projects to continue on with. This will give him something to focus on and not drive Perenelle insane with constant sighing." He told him and chuckled lightly.

There was a shrill screech and a clang causing both men's attention to snap to were Hermione had been just moments ago.

Snape got out of his seat and rounded the side of the desk to see Hermione lying sprawled on the floor with the previous spinning object. Her fur looked charged as though an electrical current was being passed through her body and her fur was acting as conductors: little blue currents of light could be seen traveling up the fur strands and sparking at the tips.

"_**I did nothing,"**_, the little furry face seemed to say as she looked up at him. _**"Honest."**_

Sighing heavily he picked her up gently from the floor and set the object back onto the desk, keeping her in the crook of his arm, against his body as he sat back down.

"That's another thing I wished to talk to you about." He said as he gently began to stroke the abused fur. "Miss Granger has shown signs of loosing her human rational to the feline counterpart of the body she resides in. – "

"_**I resent that"**_

"What are we going to do with her in the mean time?" Snape asked. Hermione gently purring as he brushed his fingers through her fur, chasing the electric tingle away. "We can't let her roam the castle as she has been doing recently, any number of things could happen to her. She's too small to be left on her own, especially seeing as she seems to be an ordinary cat, she won't be able to defend herself."

The Headmaster smiled serenely as he looked at the two. "I think you've already made that choice for the both of you Severus."

Snape looked a bit startled at that and looked down at the kitten he held. He did feel better when he held her, the purring was soothing in a way. But he couldn't look after her – SHE was a student, not some dimwitted animal.

"No."

"Severus –"

"Let Minerva take her, she is a Gryffindor student after all."

"Minerva's territorial – "

"No she's not – she's protective of her 'cubs' and you know that's true"

Dumbledore sighed and shook his head lightly, "It wouldn't matter anyway you put it Severus. She's not going to change her choice." He said, indicating with a nod towards the dozing kitten.

Snape looked from him to her shrewdly, "What do you mean her choice? I would have thought Miss Granger would prefer to stay with her Head of House. Or at least some where were I am not."

He got a small smile in answer. "The bond between a Master and their familiar is a strange thing indeed." He said causing Snape eyes to widen noticeably.

"Even I could feel a bond between the two of you when you came into my office to tell me about Miss Granger. It certainly hadn't been there at dinner when I had last seen the two of you together." He continued, "So something must have happened between then and now."

Everyone was at dinner and no one would think anything of him being near the hospital wing.

He had went into the Great Hall earlier than normal stayed for a light bit and left claiming nausea as soon as he had seen Pomfrey take her seat along the Head Table.

Little witch, little witch. Oh how he had missed seeing her around the castle. He couldn't see the effect he had on her when she was secluded in the hospital wing, kept out of his sights, asleep.

But she had to stay like that for now.

He hadn't thought up a proper plan yet.

She'd be isolated from him even more when she woke, her little friends would be at her side night and day after her little 'accident' in the corridors.

From what he had overheard in passing, no one knew exactly what had happened to her.

So the staff that knew were keeping quiet on the matter for now. Good.

Ah! There she was, just beyond the partition.

He could see her form lying on the hospital cot through the screen and withdrew an already filled needle.

Hermione woke up to the crackle of a warm fire burning merrily behind her. She was back in Professor Snape's rooms.

"_**Now how did that happen?"**_ She asked herself as she stretched, her claws kneading the blanket she was on.

Looking around the room, she found the professor lying down on the small sofa, his right arm flung over his eyes and his teaching robes flung over the backrest.

Jumping out of her blanket she stop short when making her way over to the sofa and turned to the flickering light that had caught her eye. There right next to the original fireplace was a small miniature cat sized one. They looked the exact same, the only thing different about the smaller one was the fact that in front of it there looked to be a groove in the stone like a small trough which was lightly filled with floo powder.

"_**Curiouser and Curiouser**__**"**_ Hermione muttered to herself and turned back to the sofa.

She hadn't meant to fall asleep back in the Headmasters office but the contentment she felt when curled up in the crook of her Professor's arm had just pulled her into Morpheus' arms.

Especially after that nasty little shock she got from the thing on the desk. She didn't know what had come over her. One minute she was thinking of how creepy it was to be petted by Dumbledore the next she couldn't look away from the spinning object next to her. It had been to shiny, so tempting to just hit it, give it a little push to see what it would do and then she got the shock of her life when the thing electrocuted her enough to send her off the edge of the desk.

Hermione shook her head, then her whole little body at the memory of the feeling. That had been an unpleasant experience. At least she had brought it down with her.

Right now she wanted to know what she had missed in the office and Professor Snape was the only one who could tell her just now. Problem was he was asleep.

"_**Professor Snape, Professor. Could you wake up please?"**_ Hermione asked and gave off an enquiring 'Bbbrpp!' sound as she patted the sofa cushions under him.

She huffed lightly when he didn't even budge and inch.

"_**Alright Professor but you better not hex me for doing this!"**_ She took stock of what she could see of him on the sofa and prepared to spring.

"_**1…2…3!"**_

Springing up, Hermione landed softly on Professor Snape's stomach but that didn't stop him from snapping up straight into sitting position causing Hermione to stick her claws into a very sensitive area unintentionally to stop herself from tumbling off of the sofa.

"A –h shi-" Snape gasped as the claws dug in stopping whatever hex he had on the tip of his tongue.

Slowly and gently he took her paw and retracted her claws and heaved a sigh of aggravation when he looked down on her, sitting lightly on his knees.

"What," he snapped at her, "Do you think you are doing cat?"

"_**I'm so sorry Professor"**_ She told him and she dipped her head to show it to him.

He shook his head and rubbed blearily at his eyes, remembering just _who_ this cat was. "Miss Granger, what was it you wanted?" he asked her wearily.

The look he got was one he clearly understood. "Right, you can't say." He muttered more to himself and brushed her off his knees onto the sofa so he could sit up. "That reminds me Miss Granger, the Headmaster thought of a way for you to communicate with me or anyone else for that matter."

He pulled his teaching robes off the back of the sofa and pulled something out of one of the pockets. Setting it onto the floor in front of him he took his wand and enlarged the shrunken item.

"The Headmaster seemed to think it would be much more efficient than ink and parchment. I'm assuming you know how to type?"

Hermione jumped down and trotted over to the typewriter. It was very old fashioned but gleamed like it was just off the shelf. Carefully she typed out her reply.

'yes'

"_**Brilliant"**_, she thought with glee.

Each key was as big as her paws so all she needed to make sure of was her balance but it seemed Dumbledore had thought of that as well and fixed the keys to be only two rows long instead of 5.

Snape gave her a curt nod and put his robes over the back of the sofa again. "It's enchanted to always replace the parchment if it runs out. Now-"

Hermione reluctantly turned back around from the machine, letting him know he had her full attention.

"While you were sleeping Professor Dumbledore thought of a few security measures." He pointed at the minature fireplace. "That is connected directly to the Hospital Wing should you need get out of these chambers by yourself. It's the only place we could think of that you could freely access the castle from. We had thought of the Headmasters office but that isn't always unlocked and he's not always in."

"_**Oh, so that's what it is,"**_ Hermione said as she took the fireplace in again. _**"But wait –"**_

Moving to stand in front of the typewriter she asked. 'But what about your routine? That is to say, I am staying here with you till I'm fixed I take it?'

Snape tore the top half off of the parchment and read. He gave a snort of amusement and pointed back to the small fireplace, "Miss Granger only you could fit through there. I don't think I need to worry about any attacks coming from that entryway. There's another trough in the Hospital wing similar to that one, all you need to do is get a swipe of the floo powder into the flames and as soon as your through they'll return to normal, I think I can keep that fire burning for you."

"_**Oh."**_

She had another thought.

'What happens if I get stuck somewhere? Or someone means me harm?'

He have her a small smirk and reached forward to pick her up. "That was my concern. We got Professor McGonagall to make you a special collar that you have to wear." Once he had her situated on the sofa next to him he held his wand up and _'Accio'd'_ the collar. He held it up for her to look at and she eyed him shrewdly. _**"Slytherin Green Professor?"**_

It was a sturdy nylon collar with a small shiny metal oval name plate with the initials HJG elegantly scored into the metal. A black metal belt buckle held the ends together.

"Now I want you to see if you can reach the name plate with your paw once I've put it on you." He told her and fastened the collar securely but comfortably around her neck.

Hermione did what he asked and touched the name plate with the side of her paw.

He nodded satisfied. "When you touch the plate three times it will act as a portkey and take you straight to the Headmasters office." He told her and set her back down on the floor.

"But for now it is late and time for be-"

Hermione jumped in fright as he hissed in pain and clutched at his left forearm.

"_**Oh no!"**_ Hermione gasped in horror. The Professor feelings of shock, anxiety and resignation shot through her.

He spared her a quick glance before moving to his wardrobe.

"_**Oh, this isn't good. Why is he worried? Voldemort called him, I would be worried too. I AM worried. Oh"**_ Hermione shuffled from one leg to the other, back and forth as she watched him don on his Death Eather garb.

Finally he pulled out a silver mask and slip it into the robes and made for the door. He stopped just at the threshold and turned back.

"Get some sleep Miss Granger. I'll return when I can." Was all he said and he was out the door a sorrowful yowl following him.

"_**Come back safe Professor."**_


	12. Chapter 11

Familiars

Chapter 11

* * *

The early hours of the morning found Hermione snuggled into the depths of the blanket left for her in front of the fireplace, fast asleep.

When Professor Snape had first left she had paced fretfully before the hearth. Eventually the cold dungeon stone floors began to numb her little pads as the temperature dropped during the night.

Curling up in the comfort of the blanket, Hermione had decided to wait up until the Professor got back.

She didn't know anything about the man. What he went through, what he did. The only times she really saw him where here at the school, during classes, in the Great Hall or the corridors and once or twice in the corridors here or in Grimmauld Place. Each time he seemed the same as always, cold and aloof. He seemed like such a disagreeable man but knowledgeable in his field. He was such a challenge to please in class and the only one out of the teachers she respected who never acknowledged her hard work. After Malfoy's slur, calling her a 'Mudblood', did she begin to believe that this was how the Potions Master saw her. How quite a few people saw her. She didn't know his blood lines, for all she knew his family held the same beliefs that the Malfoy's did and for that he thought her vile.

She wanted to show them they were wrong, prove to them that she was just as good as they were, that she belonged in the Magical world.

In fourth year, when Cedric was killed by Pettigrew and Snape had shown is Mark she wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. He was a Death Eater. There were magical folk who disliked muggleborns, some who thought they were beneath them like a lower class citizen and then there were the activists, the people who hated muggles and muggleborns alike so much that they wished to be rid of them.

She spent, wasted, all that time and effort trying to impress, trying to gain the approval of someone whom she respected, someone who wished her dead.

But then during the summer she rationalised with herself as she caught glimpses of his coming and goings from Grimmauld Place. It was plain to see that he was Dumbledore's spy within the organisation, so he must have turned his back on the Death Eater's beliefs. It was the only thing she could think of as to why he would willingly endanger his own life for the sake of a cause that he had previously fought against.

The respected that had dwindled to embers roared to life at the thought of it.

She worried about what to do if he didn't come back. Should she wait till dawn and head to the infirmary before going to fetch the Headmaster if he wasn't there? But what if he did come back here, not the infirmary and he was in a terrible state? She had to assume that Madam Pomfrey knew about her and so would get the hint to follow if she created enough of a ruckus.

But as the night wore on Hermione found it harder and harder to keep her heavy eyelids from drooping, the warmth from the fire and blankets keeping the cold away and letting there combined warmth lull her to sleep.

So it was with a start that she woke to find it was morning and the Professor was nowhere in sight. The clock on his bedside table showed how early it was.

"_**Oh no."**_ Hermione fretted. What was she to do? Where was he? Had something happened? Was he alright?

She calmed down, reasoning with herself that if he had been hurt he'd be in the Hospital Wing or perhaps he was talking to the headmaster?

"_**Or he could be lying in a ditch somewhere dying – or dead!"**_ She thought with dismay.

Either way Hermione leapt from the depths of the blanket and streaked over towards the little floo passage.

With the front of her paw she pushed it into the floo trough and flicked the powder into the flames, pausing for a moment in wonder as she watched the excess sweep itself back into the pile.

"Well that's clever" She said to herself as she dashed though the open connection.

Only to stop short when she entered the quiet, dim hall of the Hospital wing. Judging from the amount of light coming though the windows Hermione took it to be around 4 or 5am, just like the clock down in the dungeons had said. It was still dark but not as pitch black as midnight, just enough light to see everything in a more grey wash scale.

Creeping quietly underneath the cots, Hermione surveyed the room.

There was one curtained off area that she knew to be where her double ganger slept but there was another there that hadn't been there the last time she visited the ward, directed across from the other.

As quickly and as quietly as she could, she padded directly to it and slipped under the partition.

"_**Oh damnit"**_ she muttered to herself. The cot was too high up for her to see who was occupying it. She did know however that whoever it was, was sleeping soundly. They were too quiet to be awake at this time in the morning and were not giving off any emotions that she could pick up. It was definitely an unnatural sleep, most likely from the dreamless sleep draught.

Spying a visitors chair on the other side, Hermione scaled the seat and sat on the arm rest.

"_**Oh Professor."**_ She sighed with dismay.

She didn't know if it was fortunate or unfortunate to have found him here. Surveying him in the gloom she could make out a thick gash bisecting his brow and down across the top bridge of his nose. Around his left cheek bone, Hermione could see and smell the bruise salve that covered it liberally.

"Do you normally go through these things?" She asked him, knowing she would get no reply, awake or unconscious.

Hermione gave a pitiful mew and leapt to the cot, curling down next to his side and left hand.

"You're lucky I can't ask you questions" She told him as she butted her head against his hand.

* * *

Snape woke to the painful throbbing of his face and skull.

Keeping still he carefully peered though his eyelashes and closed them again swiftly. Oh how doing just that had hurt. At least he knew he was safely tucked away behind partitions in the Hospital wing.

Though how he ended up there was a blur.

He remembered that the Dark Lord had sent them out to the homes of muggleborns and half bloods in the hopes to kill off a few Order members whilst cleaning the lines at the same time.

The group that he was travelling with had found a muggleborn's parents house. The muggleborn in question worked within the Ministry and raised a red flag with a few of the wrong people.

He had noticed wards placed around the door entrance and when the others had thought to apparate from the steps into the hall her used the laps between pops to trigger the alarm knowing that Aurors would appear shortly there after.

What he didn't expect though was the brutality which the Aurors attacked them with. It made it all the more harder to escape the house.

They had cast an anti-apparation jinx around the property, causing the group to stay and fight their way out.

Hexes and curses were thrown rapidly about the narrow hall and small rooms of the house. One Auror took him by surprise and just managed to catch his mask with the tale end of a slicing hex which cracked it and caused the metal to gouge his face with the impact.

Seeing stars he blindly hurled out an array of jinxes and shields, backing up and prying his mask off but not before lowering his hood further over his head.

As luck would have it, he backed up against a window which had been blasted in. Casting a flame hex to hide his flight, he dove through the frame and tumbled onto the back garden, coming to a stop as she slammed into a tool shed. Not stopping he apparated twice. Once to an unused alleyway in Knockturn allay before walking down further to Borgan and Burkes, where he apparated to the side gate entrance at Hogwarts.

By that time he was exhausted, his head was spinning and he could taste is own blood in his mouth. The last thing he remembered was making it to Hagrid's hut before everything got fuzzy.

Letting out a deep sigh he tried to get a feel of the injuries he sustained.

The throbbing signalled that the gash from his mask was still there; Poppy would have numbed it if it were stitching itself back up together. The slight itch from it told him that it was in the process of being disinfected. Most likely from Dark magic.

He couldn't feel much else above the pain.

Snape moved to sit up when his hand came into contact with something extremely fluffy and warm. A slight purring acted up as his fingers combed through the fur, trying to figure out what it was without opening his eyes.

'Miss Granger' his mind supplied.

'_What is she doing here?'_ He wondered with some shock.

The clap of shoes on stone told him that Poppy was on her way and he dropped his hand away from Miss Granger. It felt so odd calling a cat that even if it really was his student.

"Ah, good!" Poppy exclaimed softly as she swept into the curtained off area. "It's good to see you up under your own steam." She commented.

Snape winched at the sound of her voice, no matter how soft he had tried to be the sound bounced off his already painful cranium. "God" he muttered "Poppy get me a pain potion please, or at least a headache cure?"

The matron 'tsk'd' sympathetically "Of course dear, here, just tilt your head back." She guided him as she grabbed a medium sized vial off of the side table and tilted it against his lips.

He let out a breath of relief as the potion began to work it's magic.

"Better?" she asked as she fussed over his pillows.

Opening his eyes he blinks a few times to adjust to the light and quirked his lips at her. "Much" he breathed and settled back into the pillows more firmly.

"It looks like you gave the girl quite a scare Severus."

Snape immediately scanned the area or the aforementioned girl before frowning in confusion.

"Who?" Did a student stumble upon him unconscious on the grounds? Or perhaps they saw him lying here?

Poppy only gestured to his side with a wave of her hand and began a diagnostic spell on his person.

Looking down he was surprised he forgot about the little bundle of fur. Although curled into herself, the warmth she was giving off seeped pleasantly into his side, not to mention the stark contrast between her fur and the crisp white linen sheets.

His lips twitched and the corner of his eyes crinkled as he watched her ears flick in his sleep.

"Don't worry about her being here," Poppy was saying as she continued to wave her wand over him and summoned a few potion vials from the store cupboard. "The Headmaster told me all about her situation." She paused for a minute to look at the kitten. "I'm amazed that some sort of accident cause this. I've seen many things during my work here at Hogwarts but this one is definitely new." She told him.

Snape absently ran his fingers through her fur lightly, enjoying the softness of the strands, forgetting for a moment that this was this student he was petting.

Hermione's ears flicked again and she stretched against the Professor's hand, purring at the pleasant feeling. She blinks blearily up at him and let out a long silent yawn. _**"P-professor you're up."**_ She mumbled and let out an inquisitive chirp sound.

'Brrp?' _**"Are you alright?"**_ she asked, settling her head against his side.

Reluctantly he dropped his hand from her and her tail swished in disappointment.

"I'm afraid that without your typewriter Miss Granger I'm helpless in understanding you." He told her.

Poppy chuckled and handed him a potion to take. "She must be wanting to know how you are Severus."

Both witch and wizard looked to see her bobbing her head in agreement.

After downing the potion given to him, he began to feel the tissue on his face regenerate and knit itself closed. He winced. "I'm as good as can be expected Miss Granger." He said with a tight voice.

"You know, hearing you address her as 'Miss Granger' is mildly disconcerting, even though I know she _is _Miss Granger. What if a student were to hear you? What would they think?" Poppy asked.

Snape looked at her irritably, "She is my student Poppy. It would be inappropriate for me to use any other name."

"_**That's not true, you call me an 'Irritating Know it all' on occasion and what about Harry? You've probably called him quiet a few things."**_

"Even more so that petting her?" She asked with a snort and a chuckle as both Snape and Hermione bristled and flushed. "God sake Severus, she's your Familiar from now until she's returned to her proper state. Not your student. Surely Dumbledore told you?" she said exasperated.

Hermione looked between them both in confusion. _**"What do you mean in his 'Familiar'?"**_ she yowled at them.

"Dumbledore says a lot of things Poppy and even if she is I'd doubt very much she'd take kindly to being treated as an animal." He growled out in annoyance.

"_**Can one of you stop to tell me what you're talking about?"**_ Hermione asked, letting out a high growl as she extended her claws and jabbed Professor Snape's hip.

"What the – Ow! Miss Granger! Behave yourself!" He hissed and scowled at her.

"Where's that pressing thing the Headmaster was telling me about?" Poppy asked Snape as the thought occurred to her.

He turned from scowling at Hermione to the witch beside him, "Pressing thing? The typewriter. It will still be in my chamber." He told her

She frowned slightly. "Well that isn't very helpful. Isn't there some way to make it follow her about?"

"Oh yes, a floating typewriter three times the size of the cat it's following, not to mention the cat it's following can type let alone spell! That wouldn't set the students and staff talking at all" he snarked.

Hermione sat on her haunches, her tail flicking in aggravation, _**"Stranger things have happened."**_

* * *

'so – are you feeling better?' Hermione typed.

Snape raised an eyebrow in surprise.

It was the first thing she had typed to him after the Headmaster had left.

Poppy had disappeared into her office to floo call his office after his quip. The wizened man had came through immediately asking after his health and if there was anything to report from last nights activities. There was nothing new to say, anything worth telling from the night before would be in the _Daily Profit_ come first delivery.

Albus had tried to pet Miss Granger again and she had dug her claws into the bedding and accidently or purposely into Snape's leg causing him to quickly tell the Headmaster about her communication problem which took his focus off of her and she quickly slinked away over to the other side of the bed and up towards his shoulder.

The Headmaster had conjured up another two typewriters, one was to stay in Poppy's office and the other he would take back to his office. He reasoned that they would be the three main places where they would most likely be needed.

The first thing she did as soon as the machine appeared was to ask what did they mean that she was 'Professor Snape's Familiar'

Albus had explained the best he could that familiars were all different and all had special bonds with their carers. Not a lot of research had been put into the bonds they shared because each was unique to the pair. He then went on to say that he could detect a similar bond of that of familiar and carer between the two of them.

That seemed to give her something to ponder over.

"Moderately" He told her in way of answer.

He had been surprised about his question because he had been sure that she would wish to question in on last nights events and even more so on their 'bond'.

Shaking her head, Hermione sat on her haunches and stared fixedly at the typewriter.

Both she and it were now sitting on top of a small swivel dining table across the Professors lap.

There were so many questions she has wanted to ask but from that reply she knew she'd be better not wasting her time.

'I'm glad you're feeling better then'

His lips curled as he read this. "You needn't stand guard like a dog." he told her waspishly.

Hermione's fur bristled, affronted_**. "I genuinely care! Not everyone has your emotional depravity."**_ She hissed at him.

Shocked by having her turn aggressive, Snape sank further back into the pillows, his arms tensed to protect himself if need be but he scowled darkly at her, "You'll have to forgive me if I ignore you, I don't have the capability to follow the lingo of an animal."

"_**Git!"**_ She practically screamed in her head as she spat at him, her tail swishing and flicking furiously whilst her ears flattened on her head.

He may not have understood her but he seemed to deduce and insult in any form.

"10 points, Miss Granger." He snapped at her.

'you cant'

"You'll find that I just did." He smiled wickedly.

Hermione sat there, stewing for a few moments before the thought occurred to her and a wicked gleam came to her eyes to match his smug smirk.

'And here I thought you liked your own House Professor'

'_What on Earth is she on about?'_ he thought to himself when he finished reading. He didn't like this change in subject. What was she up to?

"What are you on about?"

'Well, it's just that I think this is the first time since I have came to Hogwarts that I've heard you take away points from Slytherin with relish.'

His eyebrows furrowed deeply in bemusement.

Her whiskers twitches in amusement at his confusion.

'I believe the Headmaster dubbed me y o u r familiar, Professor Snape, Head of the House of S l y t h e r i n.'

"You're still a Gryffindor Student Miss Granger." He snapped at her. Did he really just take points away from his own House? How could he have missed that!

'You didn't specify H o u s e, I'm afraid Sir. '20 points, Miss Granger', Though the point record book would most likely be able to tell you if you actually did or if it took no effect at all. Technically I'm not your student, nor a person for that matter.' She typed in smugly, slinging his animal comment back at him. He'd not be able to use her to take away points from Gryffindor!

Crossing his arms over his chest and sinking down the bed, Snape gave off a huff of annoyance. He needed to check that book.

* * *

A.N : Sorry that this update was soo long in getting up, I thought I had posted it earlier but obviously I hadn't or atleast it hadn't worked. Then I had to Fight off a virus both physically and on this damned machine. But you dont wanna read about all that :) Have nice week!


End file.
